Home Sweet Home
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Keluarga kecil Kurosaki memiliki caranya sendiri dalam menghadapi hari-hari barunya, termasuk dalam menyambut hari spesial kepala keluarga mereka. My new story, new genre, new life, new moments, just look inside to figure it out!
1. Home Sweet Home

Rasa nyaman dan hangat yang menyelimuti tubuh sungguh merupakan hal tersulit untuk disingkirkan begitu saja. Kegelapan yang menakutkan menjadi sebuah perubahan baru yang melingkupi mata terpejam tanpa perlawanan. Sebuah hal yang patut dirasakan setiap orang di dunia ini. Termasuk pria yang sedang tertidur lelap di sebuah ranjang berukuran besar—terlalu besar untuk dirinya sendiri, tanpa pendamping. Bukan berarti dia tidak memiliki pendamping yang selalu menemani tidur lelapnya. Tidak berarti pendamping itu hilang atau kabur begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan kata '_selamat tinggal_' atau '_sampai jumpa_' padanya.

Ini adalah hal yang sungguh berbeda, disaat sebuah ikatan yang mengikat tubuh dan jiwa pria itu kepada si pendamping hidupnya sudah tertanam begitu kuat. Suami dan istri. _Selamanya?_ Mungkin. Bila hubungan mereka bisa berjalan baik-baik saja, walaupun dihantam oleh sebuah hantaman keras yang mengganggu kenyamanan masing-masing. Itu yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang. Kehidupan rumah tangga tidak semudah yang diperkirakan. Dan hal itu sedikit mengusik pasangan muda ini, yang terlalu muda untuk menikah. Bisa dibilang begitu. Terlalu terburu-buru? Atau karena terlalu cepat untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan? Sepihak ataupun tidak? Itu tidak bisa menjadi landasan sebuah ikatan yang terikat murni tanpa syarat bagi mereka. Karena satu hal yang berhasil mengikat hubungan mereka menjadi sekuat ini—seperti pengkait yang saling mengait. Cinta. Sedikit klise, seperti sebuah film romansa yang terlalu lama untuk ditonton. Munafik. Palsu. Cerita dongeng. Mungkin itu yang dipikirkan kebanyakan pasangan muda, ataupun mungkin tua, karena hubungan setiap pasangan yang tidak berjalan sesuai pandangan masing-masing. Idealisme yang berbeda. Kadang keputusan untuk berpisah dapat terucap dengan sendirinya dari masing-masing mulut setiap pasangan, disertai argumen keras kemudian.

Namun, percayakah bila cinta murni itu benar-benar nyata? Tidak seperti obsesi ataupun sebuah ketergantungan yang mengikat jiwa hingga membuatnya rusak. Tidak seperti overdosis karena obat-obatan yang memakan tubuh hingga ketulang. Ini adalah sebuah ikatan yang saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, saling mengikat janji dengan setia hingga akhir hidup. Sebuah mimpi yang menjadi nyata. Tidak pergi menjauh.

*~(..)

(..)~*

*~(..)

**~***~Home Sweet Home~***~**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Cover by Morning Eagle**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

(..)~*

*~(..)

(..)~*

Tangan pria itu menjangkau kasur kosong di sebelahnya, mencari-cari sesuatu untuk diraih. Atau seseorang. Selain selimut kusut yang terlihat terlalu besar untuk menutupi tubuhnya, menyatu dengan ranjang besar itu. Mencari sebuah kehangatan lain yang menghilang dari jangkauannya. Tapi tidak bisa ditemukannya dengan mudah.

Sesuatu menghantam perutnya tiba-tiba, sentakan kuat yang hampir membuatnya mengumpat. Tapi diurungkannya kemudian, mengingat sebuah janji yang sudah dikeluarkan dari mulutnya itu kepada istri tercintanya. _Tidak boleh ada umpatan yang keluar selama di dalam rumah, ataupun di luar rumah_. Mungkin itu akan sedikit sulit untuk dilakukan pria keras kepala ini—sekedar memenuhi janji yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu.

"Bangun!"

Teriakan di telinganya membuat mata pria itu perlahan terbuka dan mengerjap. Namun, rasa kantuk yang terlalu berat sedikit menghambat otaknya untuk berpikir, juga gerak tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk ranjang di sebelahnya, mulai naik ke arah perutnya yang ditindih oleh sesuatu yang hangat, keras, juga sedikit ringan. Dia tahu hal ini.

"Bangun _otou-channn_ **(1)**!" Suara itu bergema lagi, namun terdengar sedikit berbeda. Lebih melengking dan terdengar tajam. "Otou-chan! Otou-chan! Otou-chan—"

"Kau berisik Kotone! Kau mengganggu tidur otou-chan," bisik suara yang terdengar lebih lembut, membuat pria itu sedikit terkekeh geli. Sedikit mirip dengan dirinya.

"Aku mau otou-chan! Otou-chan!" teriak suara melengking itu—Kotone—seorang anak perempuan yang terlalu keras kepala untuk berhenti berteriak. Bahkan, untuk mengganggu tidur nyenyak ayahnya.

Tangan pria itu meraih tubuh Kotone dan menariknya mendekat, hingga ikut tertidur di sampingnya. Kotone sedikit terkejut dengan pelukan hangat ayahnya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman lebar yang ditunjukkannya—hanya kepada ayahnya. Sebuah kenyataan yang sedikit membuat saudara kembarnya menggerutu kesal. Si suara lembut seperti ayahnya. Bocah laki-laki yang terlalu lembut dan takut untuk menyentuh kelinci sekalipun. Tidak seperti saudarinya yang terlalu berani untuk meraih sekumpulan cacing dengan genggaman tangannya yang penuh.

"Kau membangunkanku, Kotone," bisik pria itu lembut, menyunggingkan senyuman hangat untuk putri kesayangannya. "Dan kau memukul perutku?"

"Menendang!" koreksi Kotone, yang mendapat seringaian miris dari ayahnya. Putri yang terlalu pemberani. Cerminan dirinya sendiri.

"Otou-chan," bisik si bocah, yang ditinggal sendirian di samping ranjang oleh saudarinya. Matanya menatap nanar sosok ayahnya yang memeluk adik kembarnya itu, bukan dirinya. "Otou-chan—"

Sang ayah menatap sosok putra kebanggannya, yang sedikit nanar dan mungkin hampir menangis. Matanya mengingatkannya kembali pada sosok orang yang sangat dicintainya—seumur hidup. Istrinya. Mata besar yang memberikan kehangatan, juga kekuatan. Seperti permata yang terkubur di dalam timbunan tanah—harta karun. Kembali, seringaian pria itu tersungging begitu melihat putranya menatap penuh harap akan dirinya. Sepertinya bocah ini merasa terasingkan dari dirinya. Membuat pria itu sedikit menahan tawanya.

"Kemarilah, Kouta." Sebelah tangan pria itu yang bebas, kembali terulur untuk menjangkau putranya—Kouta. Dan tanpa pikir panjang bocah itu langsung meraih tangan ayahnya dan merangkak naik ke ranjang besar itu, ikut untuk bergabung.

"Kau cengeng!" teriak Kotone, lagi-lagi menyudutkan kakak laki-lakinya, yang terlalu lemah untuk mendengar kata-kata kejam seperti itu. "Lihat, kau menangis!"

"Aku tidak menangis!" bantah Kouta dan semakin memeluk erat tubuh ayahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari adik perempuan yang sedikit ditakutinya. "Aku tidak menangis bukan, otou-chan?"

Pria itu kembali terkekeh geli dengan aksi putra-putrinya, sedikit menjadi hiburan di pagi hari. Suatu hal lucu yang menjadi penyegar di kehidupan kompleksnya. Dia mengelus-elus kepala putranya, berharap kepercayaannya bisa tersampaikan pada Kouta. "Tentu saja. Kau kuat dan hebat sepertiku, Kouta!"

"Betulkah—"

"Tidak!" sanggah sang adik, memotong kata-kata harapan dari mulut kakaknya. "Akulah yang seperti otou-chan! Otou-chan milikku!" Kedua tangan mungilnya kembali memeluk leher ayahnya, hampir membuat pria itu tersedak.

"Otou-chan…? _Okaa-chan_ **(2)**…" ucap si bocah, mulai terlihat bingung, begitu ayahnya diambil oleh adik perempuannya. Dan satu-satunya peralihan bagi dirinya sekarang adalah sosok ibunya—yang dicintainya selama ini. Sosok nomor satu baginya. Nomor dua adalah ayahnya. Dan nomor tiga adalah Jiro—anjing Rottweiler yang selalu menemaninya bermain. Lalu, setelah itu adalah Kotone. Mungkin.

"Okaa-chan!" teriak Kouta, membuat ayahnya sedikit panik dengan perubahan emosi anaknya ini. "Aku mau okaa-chan!"

"Okaa-chan tidak suka anak cengeng," celetuk Kotone, membuat Kouta semakin merinding dan ketakutan. Matanya mulai berair. "Kau cengeng!"

"Aku…tidak cengeng—"

"Cengeng!"

"Hei…hei… Kotone," tegur sang ayah kepada putri keras kepalanya. Akhirnya. "Kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal buruk seperti itu pada kakakmu. Kouta tidak cengeng."

"Dia cengeng, otou-chan. Bahkan saat aku meminjam mainannya, dia menangis!" Tunjuk Kotone kepada sosok Kouta yang meringkuk dalam pelukan ayahnya. Terlihat ketakutan.

"Itu karena kau mengambil mainannya, Kotone. Bukankah sudah ayah bilang untuk tidak mengambil mainan milik Kouta?"

"Aku meminjamnya," ucap Kotone memberengut. Kata-kata ayahnya sedikit tidak ditanggapi oleh dirinya.

"Okaa-chan!" Kouta mulai memberontak dalam pelukan ayahnya dan berniat turun segera. Mencari sosok ibunya. "Aku mau okaa-chan!"

"Kouta—"

Kouta mendorong tangan ayahnya menjauh dan mulai merangkak untuk turun dari ranjang, sedikit membuat sang ayah takut. Tubuhnya terlalu kecil dan sedikit tidak stabil bila emosinya mengambil alih. Terakhir kali dia panik untuk mencari ibunya, Kouta berakhir dengan sebuah benjolan di dahinya—akibat terkantuk meja makan. Dan, mungkin kali ini dia akan terkantuk…pintu?

"Kouta, kemarilah!" bujuk sang ayah yang masih sedikit sulit untuk bangun, karena pelukan putrinya yang terlalu kuat melilit lehernya. "Kouta—"

"Okaa-chan!" teriak Kouta panik, berusaha menepis kata-kata ayahnya, yang kembali membuatnya kecewa karena sudah diambil oleh adik kembarnya. Dia tahu kalau ini merupakan hal yang sia-sia, untuk berusaha merebut ayahnya kembali kepadanya. Sekedar untuk memeluk dirinya.

"Rukia!" teriak pria itu putus asa, berusaha duduk sambil memeluk putrinya. Kotone tidak berniat untuk melepaskan pelukan manjanya, hingga dia merasa puas. "Rukia!"

Sepertinya alarm di pagi hari ini sedikit menyulitkan pria itu, suami sekaligus ayah bagi anak-anaknya. Ini seperti menghentakkannya dengan sengatan listrik mendadak, sedikit membuatnya panik diselang waktu istirahatnya. Tapi, rasa cinta dan kasih sayang pada keluarganya tidak bisa membuat pria itu berkeras hati. Dia terlalu menyayangi keluarga kecilnya ini, yang kadang menjadi sumber dari sakit kepalanya karena beban berlebih. Dari seorang dokter muda yang sedikit keras kepala—Kurosaki Ichigo.

*~(..)~*

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mengganggu tidur ayahmu, bukan?" omel si wanita bermata besar dan tajam, terlalu takut untuk dilirik oleh Kotone. Ibu yang sedikit galak untuknya.

Kotone tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, selain melirik tajam Kouta yang sedang memeluk erat kaki ibunya—seperti sebuah pegangan hidup. Sementara dirinya duduk di pangkuan ayahnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada kaos sedikit kebesaran milik ayahnya, menyembunyikan wajah memberengut dari tatapan tajam ibunya. Ini terasa tidak adil untuk dirinya, diadili di depan ayahnya.

"Kotone," bujuk ayahnya—Ichigo—untuk melepaskan pelukan terlalu eratnya itu dari tubuhnya. "Kau ingat apa kata ayah, bukan?"

"Tidak!"

"Kotone!" omel ibunya—Kurosaki Rukia—yang terlalu emosi untuk mengajari sopan santun pada putri keras kepalanya itu. "Minta maaf pada kakakmu?"

"Tidak!"

"Kotone," bujuk Ichigo lagi, mengelus-elus kepala putrinya lembut, berharap dia mau mengerti dirinya. "Kau sudah mengatakan hal buruk pada kakakmu. Dan sudah seharusnya kau meminta maaf."

"Tapi dia memang cengeng!" tunjuk Kotone pada sosok Kouta yang semakin bersembunyi di balik kaki ibunya.

"Kotone!" Rukia berjalan mendekat pada sosok putrinya yang masih terduduk nyaman di pangkuan ayahnya—di kursi meja makan. Matanya melirik Ichigo tajam, meminta izinnya untuk sedikit mendidik putrinya ini. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Ichigo menatap Rukia lembut, berusaha meyakinkan istrinya untuk tidak memarahi putri mereka dengan cara yang sedikit keras. Mungkin membujuk bisa membantu.

"Biar aku saja," ucap Ichigo pada Rukia, sedikit tersenyum lemas menghadapi sikap keras kepala kedua perempuan di rumah ini. Hampir membuatnya sedikit gila. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya. "Kotone?"

"Otou-chan tidak akan memarahiku, bukan?" Kotone terlihat memohon, menatap ayahnya penuh harap. Kedua mata terangnya, yang sama seperti milik ayahnya, kembali membuat Ichigo luluh. Seperti menghipnotis dirinya. "Otou-chan tidak akan menghukumku, bukan?"

Ichigo menghela napas sebentar, berusaha untuk tidak terbujuk rayuan Kotone. "Ah, tentu saja tidak. Tapi, kau tetap harus meminta maaf kepada kakakmu."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak boleh tidur lagi bersama ayah, kau mau?"

Kata-kata itu seperti sebuah sentakan untuk Kotone, membuat matanya berkaca-kaca karena takut. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan ayahnya, apalagi dipisahkan darinya. "Aku…minta maaf…"

"Kepada Kouta," tunjuk Ichigo, memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Kouta bersembunyi.

Kotone menatap Kouta ragu-ragu, sedikit tidak yakin dengan tindakannya. Namun, kata-kata ayahnya kembali terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya, kembali membuatnya takut. "Maaf, Kouta…"

Kouta hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan kembali memeluk erat kaki ibunya. Dan, akhirnya Rukia bisa menghela napas lega, melihat suaminya lebih bisa membujuk putrinya dibandingkan dengan dirinya. "Dia selalu mendengar kata-katamu, Ichigo."

"Karena kau selalu membentaknya, Rukia. Dia tidak suka dengan suara tinggi yang memerintahnya," jelas Ichigo, mengelus-elus kepala putrinya. Matanya menangkap sosok Kouta yang menatap nanar dirinya, kembali membuatnya tersenyum lebar. "Kemarilah, Kouta."

Dan sepertinya Kouta tidak mau mendekati ayahnya—untuk saat ini. Lebih memilih memeluk Rukia erat. Sedikit membuat Ichigo kecewa dengan penolakan putranya. "Dan sepertinya Kouta lebih memilih dirimu," ucap Ichigo.

Rukia hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar kekecewaan di dalam suara Ichigo dan memeluk putranya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Ahha—Kouta takut dengan alis berkerutmu," balas Rukia, terdengar mengejek.

"Tapi, aku tidak membuatnya takut, Rukia."

"Hmm… tentu, sampai kau melepaskan Kotone dari pelukanmu. Kouta tidak suka hal itu," jelas Rukia yang mengecup kening putranya lembut, memberikan senyuman lebar pada wajah murung Kouta. "Dan, Kotone, ayo turun dari pangkuan ayahmu!"

Entah karena suara sentakan yang datang tiba-tiba, atau karena kemauan yang tidak disetujui oleh ibunya, Kotone menangis. Isakan terdengar dari dada Ichigo, kembali membuatnya panik. "Kotone?"

Dan Kotone berakhir dengan tangisan, kembali membuat Rukia harus memijit dahinya yang berdenyut, sementara putranya sedikit bergetar dalam pelukannya. Jangan bilang kalau dia—"Kouta?"

Menangis. Kouta mulai mengeluarkan isakan tangisnya—sedikit lebih lembut daripada suara merajuk adiknya. Dan lagi entah karena Kotone yang menangis, atau karena dirinya yang tidak lagi mendapat perhatian dari orang tuanya, walaupun hanya lima detik ditinggal menjauh.

*~(..)~*

"Pulang larut lagi?" tanya Rukia, masih sibuk membereskan meja makan sementara Ichigo sibuk membereskan kemeja lengan panjangnya—siap untuk pergi bekerja.

"Ah, ada operasi dadakan malam ini, dan Ukitake-sensei mengharapkanku untuk ikut hadir," jelas Ichigo, yang langsung memeluk istrinya mesra, sedikit membuat Rukia tersentak kaget. "_Gomen_."

"Hmm…tidak apa-apa," balas Rukia, terkesan tidak peduli. Rukia mulai memberengut kesal karena Ichigo, yang lagi-lagi harus meninggalkannya di tengah malam. Tidur sendirian. Itu bukanlah hal yang disukai Rukia, bahkan mungkin membencinya. Atau mungkin ada hal lain yang mengusik pikirannya?

"Kau marah."

"Aku tidak marah."

"Lalu, mengapa tidak mau menatapku?" tanya Ichigo lanjut, berusaha membujuk istrinya. Sekedar untuk menatap hangat dirinya.

Rukia hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Ichigo—masih dalam pelukannya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo langsung melumat bibir Rukia cepat, tanpa sempat wanita itu memprotes. Ichigo hanya ingin Rukia mengerti dirinya, dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai istrinya itu. Namun, kata-kata kadang tidak bisa mewakilkan perasaannya yang terasa mendesak ini. Tindakan adalah jalan keluar terbaik, menurut dirinya. Sebuah ciuman yang berusaha meyakinkan Rukia, untuk terus berharap pada dirinya.

"Euuhh…_gross,_" celetuk suara tinggi yang membuat Ichigo tersentak kaget. Spontan dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Rukia.

Tatapan Ichigo jatuh ke arah si gadis mungil, yang menatap dirinya dengan kerutan tajam di matanya. "Darimana dia belajar kata itu?" tanya Ichigo tidak percaya, menatap Rukia panik.

Rukia terdiam sesaat, menatap Kotone dalam diam. Alisnya mulai mengkerut bersalah, bercampur sedikit kekesalan. "Dia selalu mengikutiku di saat aku menonton serial drama Amerika di televisi. Sepertinya…dia menirukannya?"

Ichigo mengerang pasrah, sedikit takjub dan kesal dengan kelakuan putrinya. Di usianya yang masih di awal pertumbuhan, bukan hal aneh dia masih beradptasi dengan keadaan sekitar. Termasuk mencontoh. Hal baik maupun hal buruk.

Ichigo berjongkok dan mengamati putrinya dalam diam. Sementara Kotone masih memandang ayahnya dengan perasaan tidak suka. Lagi-lagi ibunya mengambil perhatian ayahnya dengan cara yang tidak begitu disukai gadis mungil itu. Aneh. "Kotone, kau tidak boleh mengatakan kata itu lagi, mengerti?"

"Kenapa? Orang-orang itu selalu mengatakan kata itu disaat mereka melihat sesuatu yang menjijikkan, otou-chan!"

Oke, ini di luar batas pemikiran Ichigo. Dirinya yang mencium Rukia dikatakan sebagai hal yang menjijikkan, oleh anaknya sendiri. Ini buruk.

*~(..)~*

_It's time for…_

_The birthday's present_

*~(..)~*

"Okaa-chan! Ayo kita buat kue!" teriak Kotone semangat, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Sementara Kouta tersenyum lebar di belakangnya, menatap harap pada ibunya yang sedang membersihkan _counter_ dapur.

"Kue ulang tahun! Yang besar!" ucap Kouta, menambahkan.

Rukia mendesah pasrah melihat kelakuan dua anak kembarnya, terlihat mirip dan menggemaskan hanya disaat tertentu. Dan sekarang adalah saat itu, dimana mereka terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa sebuah pertengkaran. "Hmm…tapi ayah kalian akan pulang larut malam ini, mungkin setelah kalian sudah tertidur."

"Tidak! Kami tidak akan tertidur! Benar kan, Kouta?" tanya Kotone pada saudaranya.

"Iya! Kami tidak akan tertidur!" jawab Kouta antusias.

Ah, tentu saja Rukia tidak bisa menolak lagi, mengingat hari esok adalah hari yang sangat spesial. Ulang tahun Ichigo. Dan Rukia sudah berjanji pada anak-anaknya untuk membuat kue ulang tahun di pergantian hari ulang tahun suaminya—ucapan pertama baginya. Tentu saja si kembar sangat antusias mendengar kabar itu, dan terlalu tidak sabar untuk menyentuh sebutir telur dan mencampurkannya pada tepung di dalam mangkuk besar.

"Aku yang mengocok telurnya!" saran Kotone, menarik-narik celemek kelincinya dari laci dapur.

Kouta mengikuti tingkah adik kembarnya, mengambil celemek birunya dan berusaha mengikatnya di tubuh mungilnya. "Aku yang memanggangnya!"

Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah melihat rasa antusias dari anak-anaknya dan mulai membantu mereka untuk memasang celemek mereka. "Ya. Tentu saja. Kau bisa mengocok telurnya Kotone, sementara Kouta memasukan adonan ke dalam oven. Nah, apakah kalian siap untuk memberi kejutan pada ayah kalian?"

"_Ryoukai _**(3)**!" ucap si kembar bersamaan dan memberikan sikap hormat layaknya prajurit perang yang ditiru mereka dari sebuah acara televisi. Dan lagi-lagi Rukia tertawa karena hal menggelikan tersebut.

*~(..)~*

"Apa otou-chan akan memakan otou-chan?" tanya Kouta bingung, memperhatikan _strawberry_ yang tersusun rapi di atas kue ulang tahun yang sudah dipanggangnya—lebih tepatnya ditaruhnya di dalam oven yang sudah disiapkan oleh ibunya.

"Ini buruk! Otou-chan tidak boleh memakan otou-chan!" balas Kotone, mengikuti ekspresi Kouta, hanya saja lebih mendramatisir.

Rukia hanya bisa tertawa lebar melihat kepolosan si kembar, bersandar pada meja makan sambil menaruh strawberry di atas kue satu per satu. "Tentu saja tidak. Arti nama ayahmu bukanlah buah _strawberry_." Sebenarnya Rukia sedikit tidak sabar untuk melihat ekspresi Ichigo, begitu melihat strawberry tersusun rapi di atas kuenya.

"Lalu?" tanya si kembar bersamaan. Mata mereka berair, karena antusias sekaligus takut rencananya gagal. Berharap ayahnya tidak kecewa pada mereka.

"Arti namanya adalah pelindung, sayangku," ucap Rukia sambil mengecup pipi putranya yang kotor oleh tepung dan adonan kue. Sementara Kotone meraih pinggang ibunya dan memeluknya erat. "Orang yang melindungi."

"Aku lebih suka strawberry," ucap Kotone bingung begitu mendengar penjelasan dari ibunya, sambil menunjuk buah strawberry. "Itu terdengar lebih manis!"

Rukia tidak bisa menahan tawanya, menyadari putrinya memang lebih suka hal-hal manis dan menggemaskan—seperti dirinya. Rukia tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara si kembar menatap ibunya bingung, tidak mengerti maksudnya. "Kau…harus mengatakannya sendiri pada ayahmu, Kotone. Itu hal yang bagus!"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku lebih suka pelindung!" balas Kouta tidak setuju, menatap tajam Kotone. "Itu terlihat lebih keren!"

"Tidak! Otou-chan lebih cocok dengan strawberry!" balas Kotone marah, mulai memelototi kakaknya.

"Otou-chan laki-laki! Dan strawberry adalah untuk perempuan!"

"Tidak! Otou-chan milikku!"

"Okaa-chan! Otou-chan…otou-chan…" rengek Kouta, lagi-lagi terlihat kebingungan. Ayahnya lagi-lagi direbut adiknya. Dengan paksaaan.

"Ayolah! Kalian jangan bertengkar lagi! Dan Kotone, ingat kata-kata ayahmu, hmm?" jelas Rukia, berusaha untuk tidak memakai amarahnya pada Kotone. Mungkin ini akan berhasil.

"Tidak! Otou-chan milikku!" gerutu Kotone marah, menatap nanar ibunya. Dia tidak suka dinasehati oleh Rukia, dan memang benar. Hanya Ichigo lah yang bisa menegurnya. Sementara Kouta berusaha menahan tangisnya untuk tidak keluar, memperhatikan kue di depannya dengan alis mengkerut. Suatu hal yang memiliki kesamaan dengan ayahnya, alis mengkerut.

*~(..)~*

"Otou-chan belum pulang?" tanya Kotone untuk kesekian kalinya, dan menguap lebar. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Dan belum ada tanda-tanda untuk kepulangan Ichigo.

Kouta sudah tertidur lelap di samping adiknya, dengan kepalanya yang bersender pada bantalan sofa. Kotone masih terus berjuang untuk membuka matanya, bersender pada bahu Kouta dan sesekali menggeleng kuat. Melawan rasa kantuknya. "Okaa-chan?"

Rukia hanya menatap simpati kedua anaknya itu, yang sudah kelelahan untuk menunggu kepulangan Ichigo. Dirinya sudah berusaha untuk membawa si kembar kembali ke kamarnya, tapi tidak berhasil. Berkali-kali mereka lari dari kamarnya dan lebih memilih duduk di sofa ruang tengah bersama Jiro di samping sofa—berbaring di lantai. Bahkan, anjing kesayangan keluarga Kurosaki pun sedikit mengantuk menunggu kepulangan majikannya. Membuat Rukia semakin frustasi.

"Ayah masih bekerja, sayangku. Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidur dan menunggu besok hari. Kuenya sudah ibu masukkan ke dalam lemari es."

"Tidak mau, aku mau menunggu otou-chan," rengek Kotone, bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dan karena itu, Kouta ikut terbagun, dengan setengah mata terbuka.

"Otou-chan?" tanya Kouta bingung, memandang sekeliling ruangan tapi tidak bisa menemukan sosok ayahnya.

"Ayah belum pulang, Kouta. Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu—"

"Tidak mau," balas Kouta, juga ikut merengek. "Aku mau otou-chan."

Rukia mendesah pasrah dan beringsut mendekat kepada si kembar, duduk menemani mereka. Kotone meraih tubuh ibunya dan memeluknya kuat, diikuti oleh Kouta. Kadang, si kembar sangat ingin dan merindukan kehangatan ibunya. Sangat nyaman dan membuat mereka merasa aman. Sosok Rukia menjadi hal yang tidak bisa lepas dari pandangan si kembar, bila menjelang malam tiba. Dan pagi hari digantikan oleh sosok ayahnya. Seperti matahari dan bulan. Saling mengisi bergantian.

Rukia mengelus lembut rambut Kotone yang tergerai panjang sebahu, berwarna gelap seperti dirinya. Berbeda dengan milik Kouta, yang terang seperti ayahnya. Selalu membuat Rukia mengingat jelas wajah Ichigo, di saat dia ditinggal di rumah bersama kedua anaknya. Seseorang yang selalu dirindukannya.

Suara pintu berderit pelan membuat perhatian Rukia teralihkan, dari si kembar yang sudah tertidur lelap di pelukannya. Suara langkah perlahan mengisi ruang tengah, memperlihatkan sosok Ichigo yang masih memakai pakaian lengkapnya, dengan jas yang tersampir di bahunya. Jiro terbangun karena suara majikannya dan memilih menghampiri Ichigo dengan ekor mengibas—menyambutnya. Ichigo mengelus kepala dan leher Jiro semangat, memberi perhatian terima kasih karena anjing itu mau menunggu kepulangan dirinya. Dan matanya menangkap sosok Rukia yang terduduk di sofa, membelakangi dirinya. Perlahan Ichigo berjalan mengendap ke arah istrinya dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada puncak kepalanya.

"_Tadaima _**(4)**," bisik Ichigo yang tersenyum lebar, lega melihat istrinya masih menunggu kepulangan dirinya. Juga sedikit rasa bersalah.

"_Okaeri _**(5)**, Ichigo."

Dan Ichigo menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil pada pelukan Rukia—kedua anaknya. Si kembar yang tertidur pulas dan melupakan kepulangan ayahnya yang terlalu larut. "Mengapa mereka tidur di sini? Tidak di kamarnya?" Tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Mereka menunggumu, untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun," jelas Rukia, tersenyum lebar melihat si kembar masih tertidur lelap dalam pelukannya. "Dan mereka tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya. Untung saja besok hari minggu."

"Maaf," kata Ichigo, merasa bersalah telah membuat anak-anaknya menunggu dalam kebosanan dan jatuh tertidur. Ichigo melangkah mengitari kursi dan duduk di sebelah Rukia—di samping Kotone. "Seharusnya aku pulang lebih awal."

Rukia melirik jam di dinding, menandakan pukul sebelas malam lewat lima puluh lima menit, hampir berganti hari. "Tapi kau belum terlambat, untuk menunggu ulang tahunmu tiba. Lima menit lagi."

Ichigo mendesah sesaat, menyadari dirinya akan bertambah umur. "Aku semakin tua, ya?"

Rukia menyenderkan pipinya di atas kepala Kouta lembut dan melirik Ichigo jahil. "Hmhm.. lalu? Ketampananmu memudar?"

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan tatapan tidak percaya, mengatakan '_yang-benar-saja?_', "Rukia."

"Hanya bercanda. Kau masih terlihat tampan di umur dua puluh delapan, suamiku," goda Rukia, memberikan senyum jahilnya lagi. Ini sungguh membuat Ichigo frustasi.

"_Kalau saja si kembar sudah kembali ke tempat tidur mereka_," pikir Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba saja Kotone bergerak dalam tidurnya dan mengerjap perlahan. Dia terbangun, mungkin karena suara kedua orang tuanya yang berbisik lembut di telinganya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap kelopak matanya, sebelum melihat sosok ibunya yang tersenyum padanya. "Okaa-chan?"

Ichigo langsung meraih tubuh putrinya dan membuat Kotone tersentak kaget—hampir berteriak. "Apa yang kaulakukan disini, Kotone? Mengapa tidak segera tidur di kamarmu?" Goda Ichigo, berpura-pura tidak tahu rencana si kembar untuk mengagetkan ayahnya.

"Otou-chan!" teriak Kotone, membuat Ichigo dan Rukia tersentak kaget. Putrinya memang memiliki suara yang tinggi sekaligus besar. "_Otanjoubi omedetou_ **(6)**!"

Dan Kouta terbangun dari teriakan adiknya itu, mengerjap sebelum mendapati sosok ayahnya yang sudah pulang. "Otou-chan?"

"Kouta," panggil Ichigo, dengan senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya.

"Otanjoubi…omedetou…" ucap Kouta bingung, masih terlihat mengantuk. Rukia kembali tertawa melihat tingkah putranya dan memberikannya pada Ichigo di sampingnya.

Dengan sayang Ichigo mengecup Kotone dan Kouta secara bergantian, memberikan kebahagiaan bagi kedua anaknya tersebut. "Terima kasih, Kouta, Kotone. Ayah sungguh menyayangi kalian."

Dan tiba-tiba Kouta teringat akan kuenya, yang masih tersimpan di dalam lemari es. Dia mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari pelukan ayahnya dan beringsut turun dari sofa. "Kouta? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Kuenya," ucap Kouta sambil berjalan limbung menuju dapur. Rukia memperhatikan gerak gerik putranya yang sedikit membuatnya takut. Dia bisa saja terjatuh atau mungkin kembali terkantuk meja.

Benar saja, dalam beberapa langkah yang diambil Kouta secara asal, kakinya tersandung sesuatu yang kasat mata—atau mungkin tidak ada—dan membuat tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai. Rukia yang terkejut dengan hal itu, langsung terbangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri sosok Kouta yang tidak bergerak.

"Kouta?"

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo panik, ikut bangun dari duduknya bersama Kotone di pelukannya, sudah kembali jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan hangat ayahnya.

"Astaga—"

"Kenapa, Rukia?"

"Dia…tertidur," jawab Rukia tidak percaya, melihat Kouta mendengkur halus tanpa rengekkan sedikitpun. Putranya sudah terlalu lelah untuk berjalan beberapa langkah sekalipun. "Dia benar-benar membuatku takut."  
Ichigo tertawa kecil melihat tingkah putranya, lagi-lagi di luar akal sehatnya. Kouta yang selalu menangis bila terjatuh, kali ini tertidur pulas tanpa bergerak. Benar-benar menggemaskan. "Dia seperti dirimu."

"Apa katamu?" tanya Rukia tajam, sambil menggendong Kouta dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak tidur sambil berjalan!"

"Ya, tapi langsung jatuh tertidur pulas tanpa bergerak," balas Ichigo, berusaha menggoda Rukia. Kini mereka mulai melangkah ke arah kamar si kembar, dengan perdebatan baru di antaranya.

"Kau tidur mendengkur," balas Rukia sambil tersenyum lebar, berhasil membuat Ichigo panik.

"Aku tidak mendengkur!" bisik Ichigo, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan si kembar. "Kau tahu itu, Rukia!"

Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum lebar, melihat Ichigo panik karenanya. Sungguh tidak bisa bertumbuh dewasa. Semakin membuat Rukia tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya menjauh dari Ichigo, membuatnya ikatan mereka semakin kuat. Sebuah memori yang akan selalu mereka kenang hingga bertambahnya umur tahun demi tahun. Menjelang masa tua mereka, duduk berdua dan saling berbagi kasih dan candaan satu sama lain. Tidak pernah berubah.

Setelah mereka membaringkan si kembar di ranjang masing-masing, yang terpisah satu sama lain dan tidak lupa untuk memberikan kecupan selamat malam, mereka segera keluar dari kamar si kembar perlahan. Ichigo menggandeng Rukia di sampingnya dan kembali ke kamar mereka untuk beristirahat.

"Ah!" ucap Rukia, hampir mengagetkan Ichigo lagi.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa!" Rukia menatap Ichigo khawatir, melupakan sesuatu yang sudah dilupakannya sesaat tadi.

"Apa?"

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Ichigo," ucap Rukia lembut, memberikan senyuman hangatnya pada Ichigo. "Aku belum mengatakannya."

Ichigo tersenyum lebar mendengar pengakuan istrinya, yang lagi-lagi mengagetkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Terima kasih, Rukia."

Ichigo segera mengecup bibir Rukia lembut, mencari kehangatan yang dirindukannya. Dan akan selalu menemaninya hingga tahun-tahun berikutnya. Selalu ada di dekatnya, membuatnya merasa semakin hangat di pertengahan musim panas. Dan tangannya meraih tubuh Rukia untuk mendekat, ke dalam pelukan posesifnya. Mendekap dalam kebutuhan yang sangat diinginkannya sekarang. Yang akan selalu menjadi rumah untuknya.

"Rukia," bisik Ichigo di sela-sela ciuman lembut mereka, memberikan sensasi menggelitik dari ujung jari.

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin hadiahnya," lanjut Ichigo, tersenyum lebar pada bibir Rukia.

"Aku dan anak-anak sudah menyiapkannya untukmu, tunggulah pagi hari—"

"Bukan yang itu," potong Ichigo, pandangannya menuntut dan meminta lebih dari Rukia. "Tapi, malam ini—"

Rukia melotot mendengar kata-kata suaminya, sedikit bergidik kaget. "Ichigo!"

"Ini ulang tahunku." Ichigo mulai memprotes sikap istrinya dan memilih mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dalam dekapan hangat, membuat Rukia hampir salah tingkah.

Perlahan pintu kamar mereka tertutup rapat, pukul dua belas malam lebih sepuluh menit. Malam tiba dan akan berganti pagi, menjadi hari baru dan sebuah lembaran yang baru. Bagi keluarga kecil Kurosaki.

*~(..)

(..)~*

*~(..)

**~Thanks for my playlist! Happy Ending by Mika! Sunshine by Monkey Majik!~**

(..)~*

*~(..)

(..)~*

"Ta—da—!" teriak Kotone semangat, memberikan kue ulang tahun pada ayahnya dengan wajah menyeringai. Begitu pula dengan Kouta di sampingnya, menatap harap pada ayahnya. "Ini kue otou-chan!"

Ichigo menatap diam kue yang sudah tergeletak di atas meja makan, krim putih yang menyelimuti dihiasi hiasan strawberry di atasnya. _Strawberry_. Ichigo. Ya, tentu saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rukia yang merencanakannya. Kini Ichigo menatap tajam Rukia yang menghindari kontak mata dengannya, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

"Kami yang membuatnya!" ucap Kouta semangat, berusaha menarik perhatian ayahnya.

"Ah—begitukah? Terima kasih," ucap Ichigo terlihat bingung, antara strawberry di atas kuenya dan si kembar yang antusias.

"Karena itulah ini kue otou-chan! Ada banyak otou-chan di atasnya!" jelas Kotone yang langsung membuat Rukia tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Terlalu lucu untuk melihat kepolosan Kotone, dibandingkan dengan raut memberengut Ichigo.

"Tidak! Otou-chan bukan strawberry. Itu buruk!" sanggah Kouta yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam Kotone. Dia tidak menyukainya. "Otou-chan adalah pelindung!"

Ichigo tersenyum mendengar pernyataan putranya, sedikit membuatnya bangga. Kouta tahu hal itu. Pria kuat yang akan menjadi seperti dirinya. "Kouta—"

"Itu tidak manis! Otou-chan tidak terdengar manis!" bantah Kotone, kembali membuat Ichigo melongo. Dirinya disamakan dengan strawberry, oleh putri kesayangannya. Sedikit membuat harga dirinya tertarik mundur. "Otou-chan adalah strawberry! Benar bukan, okaa-chan?"

Rukia hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengangguk dan memeluk putri manisnya itu. Hal ini membuat Ichigo memelototi istrinya, bersama dengan Kouta di sampingnya—yang lagi-lagi berubah nanar. Bukan hal mudah untuk menyatukan keluarga Kurosaki menjadi kesatuan yang utuh, tanpa perdebatan.

"Ini tidak lucu, Rukia—"

"Otou-chan tidak suka?" tanya Kotone memelas dalam pelukan Rukia, lagi-lagi menatap Ichigo penuh harap.

"Otou-chan tidak suka," tambah Kouta yang berubah murung, menarik-narik celana ayahnya. "Sudah kukatakan kalau otou-chan tidak menyukai kuenya."

"Bukan. Aku menyukainya…sungguh," ucap Ichigo, mengoreksi. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala Kouta lembut, memberi semangat.

Begitu Ichigo menyetujui, Kotone langsung bersemangat dan mengambil satu buah strawberry dengan tangannya. Kotone tersenyum lebar sambil menyodorkan buah itu pada wajah sang ayah diatasnya, berharap Ichigo menyukainya. "Kalau begitu, ini untuk otou-chan! Aaaa~"

Ichigo hanya bisa menuruti perkataan putrinya, sementara Rukia kembali tertawa tanpa bisa menghentikan dirinya—menepuk-nepuk meja makan.

Ah, mungkin untuk saat ini Ichigo akan menurutinya, membiarkan keluarganya berbahagia di hari bahagianya ini. Ichigo melahap strawberry yang disodorkan Kotone dalam sekali lahap dan tersenyum lebar begitu melihat kedua anaknya tersenyum puas akan hasil kerjanya.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, otou-chan!_"

Ichigo langsung menarik kedua anaknya dalam pelukannya, merasakan kehangatan dan masa depan kecilnya yang mulai berkembang. "Ahh, terima kasih Kouta, Kotone."

Mata Ichigo menatap Rukia yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya, merasa bahagia melihat keluarganya terasa begitu sempurna. Uluran tangan Ichigo terlentang untuk menjangkau Rukia, yang langsung disambut oleh istrinya itu. Rukia memeluk leher Ichigo dan mengecup kening suaminya, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada anak-anaknya yang masih tersenyum bahagia.

"Hei, bukankah kalian sudah mempersiapkan hadiah untuk otou-chan?" Tanya Rukia, melirik si kembar yang mulai melongo menatapnya.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Ichigo, memperhatikan anak-anaknya mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan turun bersamaan.

"Tentu saja ada!" teriak Kouta berlari ke arah kamarnya, diikuti oleh Kotone di belakangnya.

"_Sweater pink! Sweater pink!_" tambah Kotone antusias, yang langsung membuat Ichigo mengkerut ngeri.

Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang istrinya, terlihat takut untuk menghadapi anak-anaknya. Kali ini. "Rukia—"

Rukia hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan, lagi-lagi berusaha menahan senyumnya. "Mereka yang memilih, bukan aku."

*…*…*…*…*おわり *…*…*…*…*

**Author's note:**

**Dictionary (Japanese):**

(1) _Otou-chan_: Ayah

(2) _Okaa-chan_: Ibu

(3) _Ryoukai_: berarti _Roger_, yaitu siap, laksanakan.

(4) _Tadaima_: Aku pulang

(5) _Okaeri_: Selamat datang

(6) _Otanjoubi Omedetou_: Selamat ulang tahun

**Arti nama:**

**Kouta**: _康(kou) "peace" and 太(ta) "thick, big"._

**Kotone**: _琴(koto) "harp, lute" and 音(ne) "sound"._

_It's too cute to write!_ XDb Pertama kali membuat fic yang dimana ada anak kecil di dalamnya, apalagi ini anak dari Ichigo dan Rukia… Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri. _Kawaii~_ (m)b Dan..arti nama Kotone menjelaskan mengapa dia memiliki suara lantang yang tinggi, seperti suara harpa..wkwkwkkw XD

Cerita ini diketik spesial untuk merayakan ulang tahun Ichigo yang jatuh pada tanggal 15 Juli! _Happy birthday for our hero! Yeeayy~ Otanjoubi Omedetou~ _(=m=)b

_Hope u all like this story~ XD_

_And…_ada yang berminat untuk melihat lanjutan cerita ini? Mungkin beberapa chapter mengenai kehidupan keluarga kecil Kurosaki..thehehehe…Atau hanya diselesaikan sampai disini saja? XD Aku tunggu pendapat kalian..XDb

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini! _Love u all~_

*~(..)

(..)~*

_Love, _**Morning Eagle**


	2. Encore- It's Summer Time! Episode 1

**~***~Home Sweet Home—Encore!~***~**

**~It's Summer Time! Episode 1~**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Cover by Morning Eagle**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

(..)~*

*~(..)

(..)~*

Pagi hari yang menjadi sebuah lembaran baru bagi keluarga Kurosaki. Musim panas, yang disertai suara nyaring jangkrik bernyanyi. Sebuah nyanyian merdu yang menandakan matahari masih akan terus bersinar tanpa perlu khawatir awan gelap menyelimutinya. Dimana angin musim panas membawa pesan untuk segera bangun dari tidurmu, dan waktunya untuk memotong rumput. Atau mungkin memakan semangka merah yang memberikan air kesegaran di tengah peluh yang menetes. Es krim mencair yang hampir menetes ke tangan dan lutut karena terlalu lama untuk ditatap oleh mata hausmu. Juga air dingin yang sejuk, untuk menjadi pengusir udara panas di halaman belakang rumah. Setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi kekesalan juga ketidaksabaran dalam melewati hari demi hari.

"Jiro!" Teriakan salah satu anggota keluarga Kurosaki—si kecil Kotone— menggema dengan suara nyaring. Sebelah tangannya berusaha menutup wajahnya dari cipratan air yang diberikan Jiro untuknya—si anjing Rottweiler penjaga rumah. "Hentikan!"

Si kakak kembar—Kouta—menertawai tingkah adik kembarnya yang sedikit terusik dengan perlakuan Jiro padanya. Di saat mereka sedang memandikan Jiro di tengah matahari yang terik. Kouta, Kotone, dan ayah mereka—Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo pun sedikit tersenyum melihat anak perempuannya yang memberengut kesal, memilih bersembunyi di balik punggung ayahnya yang sedang berjongkok memegangi selang air dan juga Jiro. Sementara Kouta masih asyik menggosok bulu hitam Jiro dengan busa sabun yang sudah memenuhi kedua tangannya.

"Kotone, kemarilah. Jangan berdiri di belakangku," bujuk Ichigo, berusaha mengambil sosok putrinya yang masih menggenggam erat baju ayahnya.

Perlahan Kotone beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menatap ayahnya ragu. Ichigo menggerakan kepalanya ke arah Jiro, menandakan agar Kotone tidak perlu takut dengan anjing penjaga mereka. Melihat ayahnya yang tersenyum padanya, Kotone beranjak ke depan Jiro dan mengambil busa sabun di bulu-bulunya yang basah—menggosoknya dengan sebelah tangannya. Kotone mendapati kembali rasa senang untuk memandikan Jiro, tidak perlu takut dengan cipratan air yang akan membasahi dirinya lagi. Dan Jiro pun terlihat menikmatinya.

"Jiro, jangan cipratkan air padaku lagi, ya," gumam Kotone, mendapati perhatian Jiro yang beralih ke arahnya. Seperti mengerti perkataan Kotone, Jiro menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah tubuh Kotone, meminta untuk dielus lembut. Dan ini sungguh membuat Kotone terkejut, dengan busa yang menempel pada bajunya. Juga air yang basah.

"Jiro nakal," bisik Kotone tidak suka dan mundur ke arah ayahnya, memeluk lengannya. Kotone tidak mengerti dengan perhatian yang diberikan Jiro padanya, menginginkan anak itu untuk tidak takut padanya.

"Kotone? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo bingung, mendapati putrinya memberengut kesal dan memeluk sebelah lengannya erat. Sementara Kouta masih sibuk dengan tugasnya, yang kini membersihkan ekor Jiro yang mengibas-ngibas kuat. Itu sungguh menjadi sesuatu yang menarik baginya, memberikan tawa kecil di saat ekor Jiro lepas dari tangannya yang licin karena sabun.

"Kalian masih belum selesai memandikan Jiro?" Suara Rukia terdengar dari arah beranda, mengamati suami dan anak-anaknya yang masih berkelut dengan bulu kotor Jiro.

Kotone mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Rukia, yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk di kursi kayu. Matanya tidak lepas untuk menatap pemandangan di depannya, tanpa perlu untuk turut membantu pekerjaan mereka. Yang menurutnya lebih baik membersihkan jendela rumah, bila dibandingkan harus membersihkan Jiro yang pemberontak. Kotone spontan melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan ayahnya dan berlari ke arah Rukia, dengan kedua tangannya terlentang di depan tubuhnya—meminta sebuah pelukan. Rukia yang melihatnya, langsung mengambilnya dalam sebuah pelukan, sedikit prihatin dengan perubahan sifat Kotone. Sedikit memberengut.

"Kau kenapa Kotone?" tanya Rukia sambil merapikan rambut Kotone yang menutupi matanya. Lepek dan basah.

"Aku tidak suka memandikan Jiro," gerutu Kotone dengan mengigit bibirnya. "Dia tidak suka padaku. Jiro mencipratkan air padaku, okaa-chan!"

Rukia menatap Kotone dan Ichigo bergantian. Suaminya hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil membuka mulut tanpa suara. Rukia bisa membaca apa yang dikatakan Ichigo padanya, seperti kalimat isyarat. _'Ada apa dengan Kotone?'_

Rukia kembali menatap putrinya, mengamati wajahnya yang masih tertunduk kesal. Kemudian dia mengecup kening Kotone, memberikan perhatian sayang padanya. Mengatakan bahwa ibunya peduli dengan apa yang sedang dialami putri mungilnya saat ini. Yang membuat liburan musim panasnya terasa tidak menyenangkan.

"Jiro bukannya tidak suka padamu, Kotone," jelas Rukia.

Mata Kotone menatapnya lebar, menanti penjelasan yang membuatnya penasaran lebih lanjut. "Benarkah? Tapi—dia tidak suka padaku. Jiro…mengotori bajuku."

Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah putrinya yang sedikit khawatir akan baju kesayangannya, yang berwarna _orange_ terang. Seperti rambut ayahnya. Dan sekarang terlihat basah karena air dan busa yang masih menempel. Putrinya masih lugu dan polos, tidak mengerti apa yang harus diperbuatnya.

"Kotone, Jiro bukannya tidak suka padamu. Dia hanya ingin diperhatikan, seperti caramu mengelus kepalanya," jelas Rukia, berusaha menarik perhatian Kotone yang memandang ayah dan kakaknya. Penuh rasa iri dan sedih. "Dan bajumu bisa ibu dibersihkan setelah kau selesai memandikan Jiro. Lagipula ini hanya air dan busa sabun, bukan? Ini tidak kotor."

Kotone menatap bajunya mengelap busa sabun di bagian perutnya. Busa itu menghilang, tanpa menciptakan warna coklat kotor, ataupun hitam. Hanya memberikan tanda basah yang melingkar bulat, memberikan sensasi dingin pada kulitnya. Kotone pun tersenyum akan hal itu.

"Ini tidak kotor," gumamnya sambil kembali memperhatikan Jiro yang hampir selesai untuk mandi. Dengan busa-busa yang hampir menghilang dari bulu hitamnya. "Apa aku masih boleh memandikan Jiro?"

"Tentu saja." Rukia tersenyum lebar, sambil menurunkan Kotone dari pelukannya.

Perlahan Kotone kembali ke tempatnya semula, di samping ayah dan Kouta. Ichigo yang melihat kedatangan putrinya kembali—penuh dengan rasa antusias di wajahnya—memberikan selang yang dipegangnya kepada Kotone. Melihat hal itu, Kotone meraih selang air tanpa pikir panjang dan mengarahkannya pada tubuh Jiro. Memandikan Jiro bersama kakaknya dan ayahnya. Ini sungguh terasa menyenangkan baginya.

"Gosok, gosok," gumam Kouta yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, melihat Kotone dengan wajah sumringah. "Kotone juga menggosok bulu Jiro?"

Kotone menggeleng, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bulu Jiro yang mulai mengkilap karena air yang membasahi. "Tidak. Aku yang menyiramnya."

"Membersihkannya," koreksi Ichigo, memberikan kata yang tepat untuk Kotone. Dia tidak mau anaknya salah mengartikan menyiram Jiro adalah sama dengan menyiram bunga. "Ayo bersihkan kepalanya."

Kotone menuruti ayahnya untuk menyiram kepala Jiro dan ketika itu juga Jiro kembali mencipratkan air dari tubuhnya—yang hampir membasahi matanya karena Kotone. Kotone bergidik ngeri dan kembali memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha menepis air dari wajahnya. Tapi, sepertinya itu sia-sia.

"Otou-chan, Jiro mencipratkan air pada wajahku!" Kotone kembali memberengut kesal dan tanpa sadar mengarahkan selang air pada Kouta. Membasahi tubuh dan wajahnya.

"Kotone," panggil Ichigo, mengarahkan tangan Kotone ke arah lain, selain tubuh Kouta.

Kouta yang sudah terlanjur basah terlihat terkejut. Matanya mulai membesar dan berair, karena air yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Yang menurutnya terasa sakit dan tidak enak. "Ko..Kotone menyiramku."

"Kouta, aku tidak sengaja—"

"Okaa-chan," panggil Kouta terisak, menepis kata-kata adik kembarnya. Dia mulai berlari menjauh menuju ke dalam rumah, sebelum mendapati sosok ibunya yang berjalan ke arahnya. Rukia menunduk dan mengelap wajah Kouta dengan ujung tepi bajunya, membuat Kouta semakin mengernyit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kouta?" Rukia menatap Kouta khawatir, takut untuk melihat putranya kembali menangis.

"Kotone…menyiramku," bisiknya sedih, dengan isakan yang bukan berupa tangisan. Hanya usahanya untuk menetralkan hidungnya yang kemasukan air. "Aku tidak suka."

Rukia memperhatikan gerak-gerik putrinya, yang menatap Kouta penuh rasa bersalah. Dia tahu kalau Kotone tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu dan akan menjelaskannya kemudian. Setelah putranya tidak mengernyit seperti ini, dengan alis yang bertaut tajam. Seperti Ichigo.

Sementara itu, Ichigo mengikat tali rantai Jiro pada rumah kecilnya—kandangnya—di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar di pekarangan belakang mereka. Tepat di bawah keteduhan dari sinar mentari yang bersinar terik. Jiro bergidik lagi, karena air dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya, sebelum duduk terdiam, menunggu bulu-bulunya disapu oleh angin musim panas. Ichigo menggandeng tangan kecil Kotone, setelah putrinya menjelaskan bahwa dirinya tidak bersalah kepada Kouta. Kotone hanya bersikap ceroboh yang menurut Ichigo adalah sesuatu yang tidak perlu diselesaikan dengan sebuah omelan. Atau perdebatan. Atau mungkin didikan keras. Itu sudah cukup, selama putrinya mengerti bahwa dirinya tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu pada saudaranya dan merasa bersalah karenanya.

Rukia mengernyit begitu melihat Ichigo dan Kotone berjalan mendekat. Ekspresinya hampir terlihat mirip dengan wajah Kouta, dengan alis menyatu di tengah kening. Dirinya begitu terkejut menyadari keadaan kedua anaknya dan Ichigo yang basah kuyup. Seperti terserang hujan lebat di musim panas.

"Kalian benar-benar…berantakan," ucap Rukia.

Ichigo menatap Rukia jahil, dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Dan Rukia yakin ini bukanlah pertanda baik. "Dan kau…terlihat baik-baik saja."

Rukia tidak menyadari selang yang masih berada di tangan Ichigo. Tiba-tiba Ichigo mengarahkan selang itu pada Rukia, yang tidak bisa dihindari wanita itu tanpa berteriak. Kini Rukia terlihat basah, hampir basah kuyup. Kouta yang melihat ibunya terlihat basah—seperti dirinya—kini mulai tersenyum. Dan tertawa. Juga Kotone yang ikut tertawa bersama Kouta. Si kembar tidak lagi harus bergelut dalam pikiran mereka yang berbeda, yang menciptakan perselisihan kesalahpahaman. Kini mereka berdua memeluk Rukia erat, berusaha membuat Rukia bertambah basah. Seperti mereka.

"Ichigo!" Rukia berteriak ngeri dan berusaha berdiri dari pelukan si kembar. Sebelah tangannya menjangkau selang di tangan Ichigo, namun tidak sampai. Terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau.

"Sekarang kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja," ucap Ichigo, puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Selama anak-anaknya tidak lagi terlihat masam.

Dengan cekatan dan usahanya untuk membalas dendam, Rukia berhasil meraih selang itu. Karena tidak bisa ditariknya dengan kekuatan Ichigo yang menahannya, Rukia membalik arah mulut selang ke arah berlawanan. Tepat ke arah wajah Ichigo. Kouta dan Kotone semakin tertawa, begitu melihat ayah mereka basah kuyup, dengan rambut yang menutupi mata dan alis tajamnya.

"Rasakan itu, _tawake _**(1)**," kata Rukia bangga dan spontan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Menyadari dirinya terlalu jauh untuk mengambil kata-kata, yang melanggar aturan rumah—yang disusun menggunakan board di dinding ruang tengah. '_Dilarang menggunakan kata-kata kasar ataupun mengejek. Kata-kata membodohi ataupun menyudutkan orang,_' itu salah satu yang tertulis di sana. Dan Rukia tahu konsekuensinya.

"_Tawake_!" ucap si kembar bersamaan, penuh antusias. Mereka selalu mengikuti kata-kata orang tua mereka, apalagi yang dianggapnya menarik. Seperti kata yang satu itu, yang kadang keluar dari mulut ibunya tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Rukia!" protes Ichigo, melihat anak-anaknya kini berbalik menyerangnya, dengan seringaian di wajah mungil mereka. Seperti domba menggemaskan yang bertelinga serigala. Mengerikan.

Rukia hanya bisa menyeringai lebar, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa karena perbuatannya yang menurutnya lucu—walaupun terlihat mengenaskan untuk Ichigo. Dan tawanya tidak sempat untuk dikeluarkan, karena air yang kembali menyerang wajahnya ganas. Membuat keadaan kembali terbalik.

*~(..)

(..)~*

*~(..)

**~Thanks for my playlist! Sunshine by Monkey Majik! Hello by YUI!~**

(..)~*

*~(..)

(..)~*

Sinar mentari sore memberikan warna orange pekat yang menyala, hingga menembus jendela kaca rumah mungil Kurosaki. Si kembar sudah jatuh terlelap di ranjang mereka, setelah selesai mandi dan mengeringkan rambut mereka. Terlalu lelah untuk bermain hari ini dan tidak menghilangkan senyuman lebar di wajah mereka. Walaupun sudah terlelap dan mulai menjelajah ke alam mimpi masing-masing. Jiro sudah sepenuhnya bersih dan kering, kembali ke dalam kandangnya yang terasa nyaman untuk tidur sejenak. Sementara si kembar tidak lagi terjaga untuk bermain bersamanya. Dan kini rumah itu terasa hening, menyisakan Ichigo dan Rukia yang masih terbangun, menikmati waktu sore mereka berdua. Dengan dua gelas _peach tea_ dingin menemani di meja ruang tengah.

"Kau tahu aturannya, Rukia," ucap Ichigo, masih membahas permasalahan mereka yang sudah hampir dilupakan satu jam setengah yang lalu.

"Ichigo," gerutu Rukia dalam duduknya, sementara kepala Ichigo semakin bersandar pada bahu mungilnya. Yang menurut Ichigo adalah tempat yang nyaman untuknya. "Kau masih membahasnya?"

"Karena itu anak-anak menyerangku, kau tahu?" Ichigo melirik Rukia dengan tatapan menuntut, yang menurut Rukia terlihat kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya, Ichigo. Karena itu aku—_huaa_!" Tiba-tiba Rukia dikejutkan dengan dorongan Ichigo, membuat tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas sofa sepenuhnya. Sementara Ichigo menindih tubuh mungilnya dari atas, lagi-lagi dengan seringaian jahilnya.

"Karena itu kau harus mendapat hukumannya, mungil," ucap Ichigo yang langsung menggelitiki samping tubuh Rukia dengan kedua tangannya.

Rukia tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan menggeliat dari bawah Ichigo, berusaha untuk mendorongnya ke belakang. Tapi sia-sia, karena Ichigo lebih besar darinya. Dan ini membuat Rukia frustasi. Dia tidak suka digelitiki. "I…Ichi..go! Hen…tikan! _Baka_!"

"Aku hanya berusaha menahan tubuhmu agar tidak terjatuh. Lihat, aku hanya menyentuh pinggangmu!"

"Itu…tidak lucu!" teriak Rukia di sela-sela tawanya, menggeliat ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha menghindari jari-jari nakal Ichigo.

Sudah lama Ichigo tidak mendengar tawa Rukia selepas ini, karena dirinya. Pekerjaannya selalu menyita hampir seluruh waktunya untuk jauh dari keluarganya, dari istri tercintanya. Dan terkadang Ichigo selalu mengharapkan waktu untuk berulang kembali, dimana dia dan Rukia menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini. Dia merindukannya.

Rukia berusaha bangun dari duduknya, mengangkat kepalanya secara cepat dan—_duakk_! Tengkorak kepalanya tepat mengenai dagu Ichigo, yang tidak jauh dari posisinya bergerak. Ichigo spontan mengerang dan melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Rukia, mengelus-elus dagunya yang terasa berdenyut sekarang. Rukia terkekeh geli karenanya, tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali.

"Ma…maaf Ichigo," bisik Rukia tanpa bisa menghentikan tawanya, yang menurutnya ekspresi Ichigo saat ini terlihat lucu. Bersungut-sungut.

"Tidak lucu, Rukia—_arrgh_!"

"Itu…karena kau yang tidak mau berhenti menggelitikiku. Kau…membuatku tidak bisa bernapas." Rukia tersenyum geli dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dagu suaminya. Merasa bersalah sepenuhnya.

Ichigo kembali menatap Rukia, begitu merasakan sentuhan dingin dari jari-jari tangannya. Seperti sebuah kompres untuk lukanya. Dan selalu terasa seperti itu. Dia menyukainya, merasakan rasa sejuk yang menyentuh kulit panasnya. Terasa melebur menjadi satu.

"Begitu?" Ichigo memberikan tatapan jahilnya lagi pada Rukia, berusaha menekan Rukia kembali pada posisinya. "Sesak napas? Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo menghimpit tubuh Rukia ke dalam dekapannya dan mengecup bibir Rukia lembut, yang berlanjut menjadi sebuah pagutan. Rukia yang terkejut tidak sempat menolak bentuk kejahilan lain dari suaminya—yang menurutnya terasa manis. Kini kedua tangannya meraih leher Ichigo untuk mendekat ke arahnya, bertumpu padanya kali ini. Rukia ingin merasakan detak jantung Ichigo yang berdebar di atas dadanya, juga miliknya. Berdetak sama seperti sebuah kesatuan yang harmonis, berbunyi seirama layaknya mesin jam yang berputar secara berdetak nyaring. Degup kehidupan yang selama ini memberikan rasa aman untuk dirinya, juga anak-anaknya. Merasa kuat untuk menghadapi dunia bersama suaminya. Juga Kouta dan Kotone. Hidup Rukia kini sudah terasa lebih dari cukup.

"Ngg…Ichigo?" Rukia terlihat bingung, dengan rasa panas yang kini menjalar di kedua pipinya. Memberikan semburat merah muda yang membuat Ichigo terkekeh geli. "Jangan…lakukan hal itu lagi."

"Lakukan yang mana?" tanya Ichigo jahil, mengecup pipi Rukia lembut.

"Menggelitikiku," ucap Rukia sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, yang kini terasa sulit untuk dilakukannya. "Juga…mencium…kemudian. Aku pikir…aku hampir mati…kehabisan napas."

"Perlu kuberi napas buatan?"

Rukia melotot kaget dan dengan cepat menutup mulut Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya, sebelum menyentuh bibirnya. Dia tidak kuat lagi, sebelum napasnya kembali ke dalam paru-parunya. "Ichigo…kau lakukan, maka…" Sebelah tinju Rukia terbentuk di samping wajah Ichigo. "Aku—"

Ichigo yang merasa sedikit takut akan hal itu, langsung menarik tangan Rukia turun perlahan, sebelum kembali bertumpu pada kedua siku tangannya—mengamati Rukia yang masih terlihat lelah. Padahal Ichigo belum melakukan apa-apa, sebelum aksinya berlanjut ke arah—

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, tawake?" Rukia memicingkan matanya tajam, sepertinya mengerti apa yang ada di dalam otak Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum miris dan berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung Rukia lagi. "Tidak…aku hanya berpikir, tentang libur musim panas ini."

"Oh…lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai? Kupikir itu ide yang bagus. Kouta dan Kotone akan menyukai hal ini."

"Pantai?" tanya Rukia bingung, berusaha memaparkan gambar pantai di musim panas dalam benaknya. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Masih ada sisa cuti untuk beberapa hari lagi. Itu cukup untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian," jelas Ichigo senang, kembali mengecup bibir Rukia—kali ini lebih singkat. Pipi Rukia kembali memerah karenanya.

"Begitu. Ah…aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi si kembar nantinya."

"Aku juga tidak sabar untuk hal itu."

"Hmhm." Rukia mengangguk menyetujui, berharap Kouta dan Kotone tidak berteriak memekikkan telinga mereka. Tapi, mungkin itu akan terjadi bagaimanapun juga.

"Dan," lanjut Ichigo, membisikkan kata-katanya tepat di depan telinga Rukia. "Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatmu. Apa kau akan…memakai bikini?"

Spontan Rukia menepuk kedua pipi Ichigo dengan tangannya, lebih tepatnya menampar. "Kau mengejekku?"

"Apa? Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah cocok memakai bikini atau apapun itu!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak berpendapat seperti itu, mungil! Ah—maksudku—" _Plakk_! Lagi-lagi kedua tangan Rukia menampar pipi Ichigo, kali ini terasa menyengat. "Rukia! Jangan memukulku!"

"Ya, terima kasih atas pujianmu! Kau tahu aku ini mungil dan kecil!" Rukia melotot menatap Ichigo, sangat merasa kesal karena kata-kata Ichigo. Yang menurutnya sudah menyinggung bentuk tubuhnya, walaupun Ichigo sama sekali tidak berpendapat sama. Hanya kesalahpahaman kecil dan membuat pasangan ini memulai perdebatan tidak penting mereka.

"Rukia—"

"Kau menyebalkan! _Tawake_!"

"Tawake?" Suara lain membuat Ichigo bergidik dan berdiri dari posisinya, mengintip dari balik sofa. Dia melihat si kembar sudah terbangun dan menatap kedua orang tuanya dari ujung anak tangga.

"Tawake!" Kouta menunjuk ayahnya dengan seringaian lebar, walaupun tidak mengerti apa arti kata yang diucapkannya. Lagi-lagi karena menarik untuk diucapkan, dia tidak mempermasalahkan baik atau buruknya. Tipikal anak-anak yang terlalu banyak ingin tahu, ingin belajar lebih banyak.

"Kouta, Kotone!" Ichigo memprotes, namun sama sekali tidak didengar oleh anak-anaknya—yang kembali tertawa lebar dan terkikik geli melihat reaksi ayahnya. Yang lagi-lagi menurut mereka adalah hal yang lucu. "Sudah kukatakan kalau itu bukanlah kata yang baik untuk diucapkan."

"Sepertinya mereka tidak mendengarmu," ucap Rukia, ikut melirik kedua anaknya yang mulai asyik membicarakan topik baru mereka—terlihat menarik.

"Kouta, Kotone," panggil Ichigo yang mulai bangun dari posisinya, mengganti dalam posisi duduk di sebelah kaki Rukia yang masih terlentang di atas sofa.

Si kembar pun berlari ke arah ayahnya, yang akhirnya disyukuri Ichigo karena suaranya bisa didengar oleh kedua anaknya. Tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajah mereka, si kembar naik ke atas sofa—bergabung bersama orang tua mereka. Kouta meraih kaki dan tangan Ichigo, sementara Kotone meraih kaki ibunya sebagai tumpuan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak mengatakan kata _itu_ lagi, bukan?" Sekali lagi Ichigo mulai menasihati anak-anaknya.

"Tapi, okaa-chan mengatakannya pada otou-chan!" protes Kotone, menarik tangan ibunya yang melingkar di tubuhnya. "Itu tidak adil!"

"Tidak adil!" ucap Kouta mengikuti, meronta dalam pelukan ayahnya.

"Rukia," gerutu Ichigo, merasa tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Lebih tepatnya melakukan apa kepada si kembar. Memarahi mereka adalah suatu pilihan yang tidak ingin dilakukan Ichigo—yang bertempat paling belakang dari daftar susunan mendidik si kembar miliknya.

"Mmm..." Sepertinya Rukia pun bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya kepada anak-anak mereka. "Sebaiknya kalian tidak boleh menyebutkannya lagi—"

"Kenapa?" tanya si kembar bersamaan, kini mereka menatap Rukia tajam. Terlihat tidak suka.

"Itu berarti kalian menyebut ayah kalian dengan sebutan…jeruk?"

Ichigo menepuk keningnya putus asa, melihat istrinya sama sekali tidak bisa memilih kata-kata yang baik untuk diucapkan.

"Jeruk?" Kouta terlihat bingung, melihat ayahnya dengan tatapan meneliti. Dan kemudian berpusat pada rambut milik ayahnya. "Apa karena rambut otou-chan?"

"Bukan," koreksi Rukia, berusaha mendalami perannya sebagai guru yang baik untuk anak-anaknya. "Tapi karena jeruk terlihat bodoh."

"Bodoh?" Kini Kotone yang melirik ayahnya, memberengut masam. "Jadi…ayah terlihat mirip jeruk karena bodoh?"

"Rukia!" Ichigo semakin frustasi dan memelototi Rukia putus asa, sementara Kouta berubah nanar di pelukan ayahnya.

"Dan Kouta pun terlihat mirip jeruk," tambah Kotone, menunjuk rambut Kouta dengan telunjuknya. "Dia bodoh."

Dan pecahlah isakan Kouta, memeluk tubuh ayahnya dengan erat.

*…*…*Encore! It's Summer Time!Episode 1*…*…*

*…*…*…*…*おわり *…*…*…*…*

**Author's note:**

**Dictionary (Japanese):**

(1) Tawake: bodoh

Oke, _it's encore here_! Chapter tambahan sesuai permintaan dan saran kalian, semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya sampai beberapa chapter ke depan. Dan karena aku juga masih ingin melanjutkan cerita ini, yang menurutku sangat menarik untuk ditulis XDb. Belum berakhir di sini, karena liburan keluarga Kurosaki masih berlanjut di chapter depan. Pantai! _Yeayy_~ XD

Dan…disini Ichigo terlihat disudutkan oleh kedua anaknya yang terlihat sangat polos. Maklum, anak-anak masih dalam tahap pembelajaran dan menyerap apa yang menurut mereka menarik. ^^~ Aku pun berusaha untuk menunjukkan sifat Rukia yang kadang sedikit membuat Ichigo frustasi (seperti yang kadang terlihat di manganya, untuk tidak terlalu OOC di sini), karena itulah daya tarik mereka berdua..hihihhi (=m=)b

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. Dan untuk **Black Rosette** Chapter 17 (scene 16) mungkin akan sedikit terlambat untuk diupdate minggu ini. Tapi aku usahakan bisa diupdate akhir minggu ^^~ _Have a nice day_~

**Balasan review untuk anonymous and no-login reviewer:**

**nanda. teefa**: Halo, terima kasih sudah mereview ya nanda-san! XD heheh..iya, ini sudah kukabulkan *tringtring* semoga kamu suka ya~ hehe..betul! Walaupun hanya ada di fanfic, dan semoga bisa terjadi demikian di manganya *berharap* XD. Iya, aku buat Kotone sedikit manja sama Ichigo, tapi di chapter encore ini Kotone tidak begitu berdebat lagi memperebutkan ayahnya. Sifat manjanya kadang-kadang saja bisa keluar. Hahahaha…iya, ayahnya cuakepp n baikk banget, siapa yang ga mau XD *plakk* Hihihi..tinggal ganti genre ya, semoga saja bisa dikabulkan XDb. Sama2 nanda-san, terima kasih juga~ Omedetou, Ichigo!

**zircon. mercon**: Hi zircon-san, terima kasih sudah mereview ya! XD Hhiihihi..jadi bersaing dengan kolak dan cendol ya, manis~^^ hihihi..karena Kotone lebih dekat sama Ichigo? XDb Aku juga sedikit gregetan nulisnya..thehe.. Ah ya betul itu, karena kebanyakan anak perempuan lebih dekat ke ayahnya, mungkin karena sering diomeli ibunya ya..hihihi XD Omedetou, Ichigo~

**darries**: Terima kasih sudah mereview darries-san! XD Hoo ya? hihihhii..langsung kenyang ya XDb Dan ini ada tambahannya, semoga bisa makin kenyang ya~ ^^b Hahahaha…langsung disikat abis komiknya XDb. Ini lanjutannya sesuai permintaanmu, semoga km suka ya~ Terima kasih untuk semangatnya ^^b

**mey**: Terima kasih sudah mereview mey-san! XD Iya, jarang banget ya yang genre family, karena itu aku jadi ingin coba menulis. Dan karena lagi suka juga sih…thehehe.. Ah, sama2, terima kasih juga untuk sukanya ^^~ Hehe, ini lanjutannya, sesuai permintaanmu, semoga suka ya~ Eh? Adik? Wkwkwk klo yang itu nanti dulu ya, aku tampung dulu sarannya… Mereka mau liburan dulu sekarang, hihi.. Eh, mohon maaf juga kalau ficku masih ada typo dan kekurangan di sana sini ^^; Terima kasih untuk semangatnya!

**raracchi**: Halo juga raracchi-san! XD Terima kasih ya sudah mereview~ Hihhiih..makasih untuk sukanya ya ^^. Iya, terinspirasi dari itu juga, dari masa kecil Ichigo dan Rukia..hehe.. Hoo, awal pertemuan mereka ya. Kalau yang itu mungkin aku cari ide dulu ya, soalnya fic ini lebih berpusat pada cerita kehidupan Kurosaki dan anak-anaknya. Klo untuk Canon, sepertinya belum bisa di sini…gomen ne TAT.. soalnya di chapter pertama ada Ukitake yang menjadi atasan Ichigo (dokter)..hoho.. Mungkin lain kali ya? Untuk kali ini AU dulu..hehe. Tapi, terima kasih untuk sarannya~ Oke, Black Rosette masih akan terus berlanjut kok, tenang saja ^^b

_See you on the next chapter!_ ^^

Kouta: _byebye_! (0u0)v

Kotone: (=u=)v


	3. Encore- It's Summer Time! Episode 2

**~***~Home Sweet Home—Encore!~***~**

**~It's Summer Time! Episode 2~**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Cover by Morning Eagle**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

(..)~*

*~(..)

(..)~*

Perhatian Rukia tidak pernah lepas dari si kembar yang sedang sibuk bergelut dengan pasir—mengambil dan meremas, kemudian menyatukannya menjadi sebuah bentuk yang abstrak. Kotone yang memakai baju renang _two pieces_ seperti Rukia, berwarna _pink_ berenda dan bermotif _polkadot_, serta Kouta yang memakai celana renang biru muda. Terkadang Kouta menggunakan perlengkapan alat-alat pasirnya untuk membuat khayalan pasir miliknya, seperti pengeruk pasir dan bentuk-bentuk pencetak pasir yang seperti pencetak agar-agar—menurut Rukia. Kotone ikut membantu Kouta, mendirikan sebuah istana pasir yang mereka katakan sebagai rumah para kepiting dan kerang laut, tapi ikan-ikan kecil tidak bisa memasukinya karena darat bukanlah tempat bagi mereka. Pintar, bergabung dengan sebuah imajinasi anak kecil yang terlalu lucu untuk ditangkap nalar orang dewasa. Termasuk Rukia dan Ichigo. Orang tua mereka.

Ichigo terduduk di samping Kouta—mengenakan celana _baggy short_ dengan kemeja tipis yang tidak dikancingkan— mengamati putranya yang terkadang meminta bantuan ayahnya untuk menyusun pagar istana termasuk gerbangnya. Kotone yang melihat hal itu langsung mengambil posisi Kouta, duduk di pangkuan ayahnya dan mengamati pekerjaannya dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Sikap posesif kepemilikannya terkadang muncul, sedikit mengusik kakak kembarnya. Kouta hanya bisa memberengut kesal dan akhirnya ditenangkan Rukia dengan sebuah pelukan darinya. Perhatian kecil yang langsung membuat Kouta menyeringai lebar. Dan tangan kecilnya membentuk pasir di depannya menjadi sebuah kerang kecil—menggunakan pencetak pasir—dan memberikannya pada ibunya. Sebuah tanda terima kasih dan rasa sayang Kouta pada Rukia. Hal ini membuat Rukia tersenyum lebar dan mencium pipi merah Kouta sebagai balasannya.

Pemandangan manis sekaligus memberikan banyak pertanyaan janggal pada setiap pasang mata yang memandang keluarga kecil itu—Kurosaki. Pertanyaan seperti '_Apa mereka adalah kakak beradik?_' hingga '_Pria muda itu mengurus ketiga anaknya seorang diri?_' seringkali terlintas dari mulut-mulut lebar yang tidak bisa ditahan para pengunjung pantai. Tidak jarang sesekali tatapan para wanita muda berusaha menatap Ichigo—si pria muda yang terlalu menarik untuk mereka—dan berharap pria itu akan menatap mereka balik. Atau mungkin tatapan jahil pada sosok Kouta dan Kotone yang terlalu manis untuk dilihat, terlalu 'baik' untuk anak kecil seumuran mereka. Bahkan, sosok Rukia yang menarik seperti putri salju di gurun Sahara, karena kulitnya yang terlalu putih seperti albino. Namun, perhatian berlebihan yang diberikan orang-orang pada keluarga ini sama sekali tidak dihiraukan ataupun ditanggapi dengan raut wajah bingung dan masam. Ichigo dan Rukia terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan anak-anak mereka, yang terlalu antusias dengan liburan kali ini. Pantai dan pasir. Laut dan ombak.

"Airnya habis!" ucap Kouta yang melihat isi embernya kosong. "Aku akan mengambil airnya!"

"Hati-hati," kata Ichigo mengingatkan, melihat Kouta yang mulai mengambil ember kecilnya dan berjalan menuju laut. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kotone masih sibuk membuat miniatur kelinci mungil di samping Rukia, yang diamati dengan antusias oleh ibunya. Rukia pun ikut membantu putrinya itu, membuat patung kelinci yang sudah lama untuk diingat oleh jari-jarinya. Membentuk dan memahat. Sedikit untuk bernostalgia.

"Apa yang kalian buat?" tanya Ichigo ingin tahu dan langsung mengernyit begitu melihat bentuk bulat dan telinga panjang di depan matanya. Kali ini ada dua bentuk.

"Kenapa wajahmu?" Rukia memandang Ichigo bingung, yang menurutnya raut wajah suaminya mirip sekali dengan tokoh jahat di sebuah film kartun anak-anak. Terlalu seram untuk dilihat. "Kau mengerikan."

"Yang kau buatlah yang mengerikan."

"_Usagi _**(1)**! Otou-chan tidak menyukai usagi-chan?" ucap Kotone memandang harap pada ayahnya, tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari pasir buatannya.

"Bukan begitu," jawab Ichigo, terlihat bingung untuk menghadapi putrinya. "Hanya saja…kelinci buatan ibumu terlihat buruk."

"Tidak sopan!" Rukia memelototi Ichigo yang mulai menyeringai padanya. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa membuat boneka salju yang benar di musim dingin tahun lalu!"

"Oya? Kupikir akulah yang membuat badannya—yang benar-benar berbentuk bulat sempurna hampir satu jam lamanya!" Ichigo membalas Rukia, mulai membuat sesuatu dari pasir di hadapannya. Mungkin harimau ataupun panda lebih baik daripada kelinci berbentuk bulat.

Kotone menatap kedua orang tuanya bingung, dengan alis bertaut tajam. Sepertinya pertengkaran tidak penting mereka sulit untuk ditangkap Kotone. Seperti sebuah percakapan yang tidak perlu untuk dimengerti otak kecilnya. "Otou-chan dan okaa-chan sedang membicarakan apa?"

Ichigo menatap terkejut putrinya, sedikit lega karena kepolosannya yang diwarisi dari ibunya. "Tidak, hanya saja ayah akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih bagus daripada kelinci ibumu." Ichigo tersenyum lebar, sedikit bangga dengan pemikiran spontanitasnya.

"Oya? Apa itu?" tanya Kotone antusias, memandang ayahnya dengan harapan lebih.

"Harimau."

Kotone kembali mengernyit dan memandang tajam ayahnya. Hal ini membuat Ichigo bingung dan Rukia yang sedikit berharap dengan perubahan sikap putrinya. "Harimau memakan kelinci dan itu sangaaat buruuuk!" ucap Kotone dengan nada melengking yang terlalu berlebihan.

Rukia tersenyum lebar dan hampir tertawa karenanya. Ichigo yang menyadari sesuatu dari istrinya ini kembali menatap tajam dirinya. "Rukia, kau mengajarkan apa pada Kotone?"

"Hmmm…menurutmu?"

*~(..)~*

Kouta menunggu air laut di pinggir pantai, melihat ombak kecil yang mulai menghampiri kakinya. Dia langsung berjinjit kaget begitu air laut mengenai kakinya, sebelum mengeruk air sebanyak-banyaknya. Bibirnya tertarik simpul, tersenyum dengan hasil kerja kerasnya untuk mengambil air ke dalam ember. Tanpa membasahi tubuhnya.

Sesuatu menyentuh bahunya ringan, hampir membuatnya terjatuh ke dalam air yang menurutnya terlalu asin untuk mulutnya. Alisnya mengkerut bingung sebelum berubah antusias, begitu melihat sosok yang dikenalnya selama ini. "Kau sedang apa adik kecil?"

"_Ojii-chan_ **(2)**!" teriak Kouta bahagia, memeluk kakeknya seerat mungkin. Kakeknya—Kurosaki Isshin—balas memeluk Kouta dengan erat dan antusias. Melihat cucunya begitu menyayangi dirinya, tidak seperti anak laki-lakinya.

"Ahh, Kouta-chan! Cucu laki-lakiku memang yang terbaik!" ucap Isshin bahagia, mengangkat Kouta ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang jii-chan lakukan di sini? Apa jii-chan juga ikut bersama otou-chan dan okaa-chan?" tanya Kouta ingin tahu, memandang kakeknya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Isshin tersenyum bahagia, membawa cucunya ke dalam dekapannya sambil berjalan lalu. Meninggalkan tempat Kouta mengambil air laut, juga menjauhi tempat Ichigo. Yang merupakan rencana besarnya hari ini. "Ojii-chan menyusul kalian kemari, karena liburan musim panas tidak lengkap tanpa Kouta-chan dan Kotone-chan di samping jii-chan! Nah, apa Kouta-chan ingin es krim cokelat?"

Kouta langsung berbinar begitu mendengar penawaran kakeknya dan melupakan tugas utamanya untuk membantu Kotone membangun istana pasir. Es krim terdengar lebih menggiurkan saat ini. "Tentu saja mau!"

"Bagus! Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!" ucap Isshin antusias dan membawa Kouta dalam dekapannya, menuju tempat istirahat terdekat.

*~(..)~*_First question: Where is Kouta?_*~(..)~*

"Dimana Kouta?" tanya Ichigo, tidak menangkap sosok Kouta di depannya. Jarak laut dan tempatnya bersantai di bawah payung pantai tidaklah jauh, hanya terpaut beberapa kaki. Namun, sosok Kouta hilang dari pengawasannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Rukia sama sekali tidak beralih dari pekerjaannya, membuat kelinci sedetail mungkin dari hasil ukiran harimau yang dibuat Ichigo. Yang terlalu bagus bila dibandingkan dengan milik Rukia, walaupun baru setengah jadi dari hasil akhirnya.

"Kouta…menghilang," ucap Ichigo takut, yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Dia tidak ada."

"Apa?!" Rukia tersadar dari konsentrasi kerasnya, mengikuti pandangan Ichigo pada orang-orang di perbatasan laut, terlalu banyak untuk dilihat. Dan warna rambut putranya yang seterang mentari sama sekali tidak terlihat. "Kau tidak mengawasinya!"

"Aku memperhatikannya, hingga…berdebat denganmu soal kelinci aneh itu dan—_ahhh_! Itu hanya beberapa detik, Rukia! Aku yakin! Dan tiba-tiba Kouta menghilang!"

"_Kurosaki-kun~"_

"Tapi tetap saja kau lengah, Ichigo! Lalu, bagaimana sekarang? Kouta ku!" Rukia mulai panik, membuat perhatian Kotone beralih kepadanya.

"_Kurosaki-kun~"_

"Aku akan mencarinya, sebaiknya kau menjaga—"

"_Kurosaki-kun!"_

"Apa?!" Ichigo menangkap suara yang memanggilnya dari tadi, yang tidak disadarinya untuk beberapa detik. Sosok pria bertopi putih-hijau, yang membuatnya mengernyit ngeri. "Kau?!"

"Urahara-san?" tanya Rukia, menatap sosok Urahara Kisuke penuh tanya. Lebih tepatnya terkejut.

"Aihh~ Akhirnya kalian menyadari keberadaanku! Sejak tadi aku memanggil namamu, Kurosaki-kun!" Urahara terlihat lega dengan perhatian yang berhasil diperolehnya, membuka kipas musim panasnya di depan mulutnya—menyembunyikan seringaiannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di si—ah, lupakan saja!" kata Ichigo buru-buru. "Sekarang aku harus mencari Kouta!"

"Kouta-kun? Ohh—tadi aku melihatnya," ucap Urahara, memberikan jawaban yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh pasangan Kurosaki muda di depannya.

Ichigo mencengkram pundak Urahara penuh harap, bahkan hampir mengguncangnya. "Dimana? Dimana Kouta?!"

"Ahh—tunggu dulu! Kau mau membuat tulang pundakku remuk?"

"Tidak, mungkin patah—"

"Ichigo!" tegur Rukia, melihat suaminya yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Putranya menghilang dan hampir membuat Ichigo gila—belum sepenuhnya.

"Dia…dibawa oleh seorang pria tua," jawab Urahara, mengamati Ichigo dan Rukia yang berubah pucat. Mengetahui kemungkinan putra mereka diculik oleh seseorang.

"Siapa?!" tanya Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan, membuat Urahara bergidik kaget. Begitu juga dengan Kotone, yang masih terduduk dan menggenggam pengeruk pasir di tangannya.

"Itu…Isshin-san." Urahara tersenyum lebar, memberikan jawaban yang hampir membuat Ichigo terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Orang tua itu!" geram Ichigo yang semakin mencengkram pundak Urahara tidak sabaran. "Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?!"

*~(..)~*_First answer: There is Kouta!_*~(..)~*

"Kouta!" teriak Ichigo dari kejauhan, menemukan putranya sedang terduduk di _counter_ es krim. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Rukia bersantai. Matanya mendelik tajam pada ayahnya—Kurosaki Isshin—yang tersenyum pada Ichigo dengan senyum terlebarnya di samping Kouta.

"Ichigoooo! Oh, putraku yang—"

Belum sepenuhnya Isshin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ichigo sudah merebut Kouta dari sisinya dan memandang tajam Isshin. Kesal bercampur marah. Sedikit lega karena Kouta sudah ada di dalam pelukannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kouta?"

"Aku hanya membelikannya es krim! Ah, putraku sungguh tidak rindu pada ayahmu yang kesepian ini?" ucap Isshin memberengut, hampir menyamai wajah Kouta yang sedang sedih. Hanya saja tidak terlihat menggemaskan.

"Tidak. Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Otou-chan!" potong Kouta, yang meronta dalam pelukan Ichigo. "Aku belum menghabiskan es krimnya!" Kouta melirik es krimnya yang masih setengah lagi tersisa, dengan batang _biscuit_ utuh di atasnya.

Ichigo yang melihat putranya mulai memberengut—sedikit hampir menyamai wajah Isshin—mulai mengembalikan Kouta pada tempatnya semula. Di depan es krim cokelat yang hampir dihabiskannya. Ichigo mengambil tempat duduk di samping putranya, sambil memandang malas pada Isshin yang masih tersenyum lebar.

"Aku kemari karena kesepian tanpa kehadiran cucu-cucu manisku! Karin-chan dan Yuzu-chan menghabiskan liburan musim panas mereka tanpa mengajakku! Jadi—kupikir tidak ada salahnya mengajak Kisuke-san berlibur di pantai!"

"Bohong," sanggah Ichigo, mengetahui niat buruk di balik rencana ayahnya.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" ucap Isshin antusias. "Kau tidak mempercayai bahwa sungguh suatu kebetulan aku dan Kisuke-san berlibur di pantai yang sama tempatmu berlibur bersama Rukia-chan dan cucu-cucu manisku? Dan suatu kebetulan aku yang berjalan-jalan di pantai tidak sengaja menemukan Kouta-chan sedang mengambil air dengan ember kecilnya?"

"Sepertinya itu sudah direncanakan."

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!"

"Ah—sudahlah," balas Ichigo bersikeras. Mungkin ayahnya mengetahui rencana libur musim panasnya dari Yuzu, atau mungkin Karin. Atau mungkin Rukia, yang tidak sengaja mengatakan rencana liburan akhir pekan mereka pada ayah mertuanya yang tidak sengaja menelepon mereka. Tanpa memberitahukan hal ini padanya. Membuatnya jengah.

"Kouta-chan, sepertinya otou-chanmu tidak menyukai jii-chan bermain denganmu," rengek Isshin yang memeluk Kouta erat.

Kouta menatap lebar ayahnya, sedikit bertanya dan berkerut tajam. "Benarkah itu otou-chan? Tapi, aku ingin bermain bersama jii-chan! Aku menyayangi jii-chan!"

"Lihat!" ucap Isshin menyetujui kata-kata Kouta. "Cucu manisku menyukaiku!"

"Jii-chan!" teriak Kouta senang, memeluk kakeknya dalam pelukan eratnya. Dan ini membuat Ichigo menghela napas panjang. Putranya memang menyayangi kakeknya, melebihi dirinya dan Kotone. Sebagian sikap Kotone lebih mirip Ichigo, berkerut tajam begitu melihat kakeknya dari kejauhan. Kotone tidak menyukai pelukan tiba-tiba yang diberikan kakeknya padanya, tidak selain ayahnya.

"Baiklah, terserah kalian," ucap Ichigo miris, hampir berbisik. Dan kedua orang di depannya ini sama sekali tidak menghiraukan dirinya. Masih berpelukan erat sementara tangan kecil Kouta berusaha meraih sendok es krim di depannya.

Isshin menangkap sesuatu yang janggal, lebih tepatnya menganggu pandangannya dari sosok Ichigo. Beberapa wanita muda mengerling jahil dan tertawa kecil kepada Ichigo yang membelakangi mereka. Isshin tahu hal itu secara pasti, putranya masih bisa dibilang muda untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenis. Terlalu muda.

"Kau benar-benar anakku!" ucap Isshin tiba-tiba, hampir membuat Ichigo bergidik kaget dari posisi topang dagunya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Ichigo menatap ayahnya tidak suka, sekaligus kesal karena jempol yang ditunjukkan Isshin padanya. Dua ibu jari.

"Lihat ke belakangmu."

"Hah?" Tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo menatap ke belakangnya, tidak melihat tatapan para wanita muda yang menatap dirinya penuh harap. Sesekali mereka tertawa cukup keras, tapi tatapan Ichigo tidak jauh dari laut. Dan ombak. "Kau tidak pernah melihat ombak?"

Isshin hanya bisa tersenyum miris, entah harus bahagia atau sedih. Bahagia karena anaknya tidak akan pernah menaruh matanya pada wanita lain selain Rukia—menantunya—dan sedih karena mungkin anaknya ini terlalu tidak peka terhadap sekitarnya. Lebih tepatnya masalah perhatian dan cinta. Sedikit hambar melihat Ichigo tidak jarang hanya berjalan santai melewati istrinya yang menunggu sebuah perhatian untuk dirinya. Yang terkadang ditangkap oleh mata Isshin. Dan masih seperti itu. Terkadang.

"Kau bukan anakku," ucap Isshin mengkoreksi. "Kau terlalu tidak peka untuk ukuran seorang pria menarik, Ichigo!"

"Apa sebenarnya maumu, _ba_—_oyaji _**(3)**," tanya Ichigo yang hampir saja salah menyebutkan sebuah kata penting, di depan Kouta. _Dilarang menggunakan kata-kata kasar ataupun mengejek. Kata-kata membodohi ataupun menyudutkan orang, _pepatah Rukia di dalam rumah mereka mulai menghantui pikirannya. Melihat dirinya hampir saja mengumpat di depan putranya, yang masih bergelut dengan es krimnya.

Ichigo menangkap sosok Urahara yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa sesuatu. Tepatnya menggendong seseorang. Ah—Kotone yang memberengut. Dan anehnya Kotone terlihat akrab dengan Urahara, menarik topi pria itu sebagai tumpuan, hingga miring ke satu arah.

"Urahara," panggil Ichigo, dengan tatapan mencari seseorang yang tertinggal. Istrinya. "Di mana Rukia?"

"Rukia-san sedang membereskan barang-barangnya, sementara putrimu terus merengek untuk mencarimu. Juga kakaknya," jelas Urahara yang menurunkan Kotone pada Ichigo.

"Ah! Cucu kesayanganku, Kotone-chan!" ucap Isshin girang, hampir menarik Kotone ke dalam pelukannya. Sebelum mendapat tatapan tajam dari cucu perempuannya.

"Jii-chan! Aku tidak mau jii-chan! Otou-chan!" rengek Kotone dan meraih tangan ayahnya yang sudah terulur ke arahnya. Masuk ke dalam pelukan Ichigo.

Isshin mendapat penolakan tajam dari Kotone dan langsung memberikan rasa sedihnya pada cucu kesayangannya yang satu lagi—Kouta. Memeluknya dalam dekapan erat. "Kouta-chan! Kotone-chan tidak menyukai jii-chan! Bagaimana ini?"

Kouta yang sudah menghabiskan semua es krimnya, menatap Isshin penuh haru. Pelukannya dibalas oleh Kouta, ditambah dengan noda es krim yang masih tertinggal di sudut mulutnya—diberikan pada baju pantai Isshin. "Jii-chan! Tapi….tapi aku menyayangi jii-chan!"

"Es krim!" teriak Kotone, yang matanya sudah menangkap gelas es krim kosong di hadapan Kouta. Dan dia mengetahui bahwa itu adalah es krim, dengan jelinya. "Aku mau—"

"Kotone-chan mau es krim?" potong Isshin penuh harap. "Jii-chan akan membelikannya untukmu!"

Kotone menatap ragu kakeknya, antara mau atau tidak. Masih memeluk tubuh ayahnya dan enggan untuk melepaskannya. Seperti sebuah pengalihan dari tatapan sayang berlebihan milik kakeknya. "Aku…mau—"

"Kalau begitu peluk jii-chan dulu, cucu manisku!"

Kotone bergidik kaget dan menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan ragu. Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum lebar, melihat putrinya mirip dengan dirinya. Tidak menyukai rasa kasih sayang berlebihan milik Isshin, ayahnya. Tapi, Ichigo tidak bisa menarik putrinya dari hal itu, yang langsung memberikan Kotone pada ayahnya. Setidaknya Kotone berhak mendapatkan rasa kasih sayang itu dari kakeknya.

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat Rukia dulu," ucap Ichigo yang langsung berdiri dan mengelus kepala Kouta sebelum pergi. "Tolong jaga mereka, oyaji."

"Serahkan padaku!" jawab Isshin yang memeluk cucu-cucunya dalam dekapan erat.

*~(..)~*_Second question: Where is Rukia?_*~(..)~*

Ichigo menemukan tempat bersantai mereka di bawah payung pantai besar yang sudah kosong—tanpa alas duduk ataupun barang-barang mereka di sana. Padahal dia yakin inilah tempatnya bersama Rukia dan anak-anaknya menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sebelum pergi mencari Kouta yang 'diculik' oleh ayahnya sendiri. Apa mungkin Rukia sudah pergi?

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal, menelusuri kembali jalan yang diambilnya sambil mengingat-ingat tempat mereka berawal. Mungkin dirinya salah mengingat, atau mungkin terlewat beberapa bagian. Matanya menelusuri setiap payung yang ditempati beberapa orang. Ahh—dia mengenali beberapa orang yang masih berada di tempatnya, seperti si pria gemuk dan wanita terlalu kurus di sebelah tempatnya. Juga di sebelah mereka adalah keluarga kecil seperti dirinya, dengan anak-anak mereka yang terlalu sulit untuk duduk di tempat tanpa melempar pasir satu sama lain. Perang pasir. Apa bisa dilakukan di musim panas tanpa membuat matamu kemasukan pasir kotor?

Ichigo berbalik dan berusaha untuk mencari-cari sosok istrinya lagi—yang terlalu mungil—di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Pilihan kedua dipilihnya kemudian, yaitu sosok Rukia yang sudah pergi menyusul dirinya dan anak-anaknya. Mungkin saja dia tersesat, karena terlalu kecil untuk melewati kerumunan orang yang mungkin bisa membawanya ke arah yang salah. Ichigo kembali menggali pikirannya, mencari sebuah petunjuk untuk mempermudah pencarian. Warna hitam dan ungu. Hitam untuk rambutnya dan ungu untuk baju renangnya. Itu yang bisa diingat oleh Ichigo. Dan dia langsung menemukannya, sosok Rukia yang terhalang oleh papan seluncur besar di depannya—tertancap pada pasir pantai.

*~(..)~*_Second answer: There is Rukia! With—_*~(..)~*

Rukia yang tidak sendiri, tapi bersama dua orang pria dengan warna rambut pirang pucat. Kulit terbakar matahari dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah muda mereka, terlalu muda dibandingkan usia Ichigo dan Rukia. '_Mungkin bocah berandal yang terlalu sibuk mengganggu wanita daripada membereskan masalah tugas fakultas mereka'_, pikir Ichigo. Tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo melesat ke arah istrinya dan mendengar perbincangan mereka yang terlalu keras untuk ditangkap dalam jarak beberapa kaki.

"Ayolah manis, kami hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain bersama," ucap si pria yang terlalu kurus dengan rambut tergerai sebahu. Menatap Rukia penuh minat.

"Sudah kukatakan aku kemari bersama keluargaku," jawab Rukia menolak, dengan tatapan tidak suka yang ditunjukkannya secara jelas. Bahkan tas dan barang yang dibawanya terlalu berat untuk menahan suaranya agar tetap stabil.

"Kau bisa meninggalkan ayah ibumu untuk sementara waktu," lanjut si pria kedua, dengan tubuh lebih kekar dan rambut cepak pirangnya. Terlalu mengkilat karena gel rambut murahan yang berlebihan pada kepalanya. "Kau tidak harus selalu menjadi anak penurut bukan, manis?"

Rukia mendesah kesal sambil berkacak pinggang, berpikir untuk tidak menendang kedua orang yang sudah menghalangi jalannya. "Bukan orang tuaku tepatnya. Tapi bersama—"

"Suami," potong Ichigo melanjutkan, yang langsung memeluk Rukia ke dalam dekapannya, hingga punggung istrinya menyentuh tubuhnya hangat. "Dia istriku."

Kedua pria di depannya menatap tidak percaya, sedikit bingung dan menyeringai bodoh. "A…apa maksudmu?"

"Dia is-tri-ku!" ucap Ichigo memelototi pria yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti situasi yang ada—menurut dirinya. "Sebaiknya kalian berhenti mengganggu dan memaksa wanita dengan cara murahan seperti itu. Memaksa dan merayu bukanlah perpaduan yang bagus."

Si pria kurus masih berusaha untuk memahami situasi dan memaksa dirinya untuk tidak terintimidasi oleh Ichigo. Menurutnya, kedua pasangan ini terlalu aneh untuk dikatakan sebagai suami istri. Si wanita yang terlalu mungil dan muda, bila dibandingkan si pria yang terlalu tinggi dan berkerut—lebih tepatnya alis yang berkerut permanen di tengah dahi. Rukia terlihat seperti gadis sekolah menengah atas yang terlalu mungil, dengan kulit putih mulus seperti putri salju. Dan Ichigo lebih mirip seperti singa liar yang lepas dari kandangnya, daripada disamakan dengan _Prince Charming_. "Jangan berbohong! Kami yang menemukan gadis ini pertama kali! Dan kau tidak terlihat seperti…suaminya—"

"Apa?" Ichigo benar-benar terlihat marah, dengan alis yang bertaut semakin dalam. "Kau mau kutunjukkan tanda pengenalku atau tanganku yang akan melayang tanpa rasa sungkan ke arah wajahmu?"

Rukia yang sedikit lega dengan keberadaan Ichigo, langsung bersandar padanya dan memeluk lengan Ichigo yang melingkar erat pada pinggangnya. "Mungkin kalian bisa mempertimbangkan hal itu," lanjut Rukia, menatap Ichigo hangat.

Kedua pria itu hanya bisa meneguk ludah dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rukia—target utama mereka. Ichigo terlalu mendominasi dan berkuasa, walaupun tubuhnya tidak sekekar ataupun sebesar pria kokoh pada umumnya. Hanya saja dia terlalu kuat, untuk dipandang sekaligus dilawan.

"Karena inilah aku tidak suka pantai, tempat ramai," celetuk Ichigo, masih memeluk Rukia dalam dekapannya. Terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih tidak seimbang yang menghabiskan waktunya berpelukan, hingga matahari terbenam di ujung cakrawala. Menikmati _sunset_.

Rukia memiringkan wajahnya ke samping, berusaha menatap suaminya yang berubah murung. "Kalau begitu…kenapa kita datang kemari—kalau kau tidak suka pantai yang ramai?"

Ichigo terdiam, menatap Rukia lembut sebelum mengecup pipi putihnya yang sekarang berubah merah. Karena sinar matahari yang terlalu menyegat bersinar terik. "Itu…karena kita jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kupikir, kalian akan senang dengan suasana yang baru."

Rukia tersenyum lebar mendengar pernyataan suaminya. Terlalu senang dengan kebaikan dan kepedulian Ichigo kepadanya juga anak-anaknya. "Ahh—itu terlalu manis, suamiku."

"Apapun untukmu, istriku," balas Ichigo menggoda dan mengecup pipi Rukia untuk kedua kalinya. "Dan…aku sedikit kecewa padamu."

"Apa?" tanya Rukia bingung, sedikit takut. Mungkinkah dia sudah melakukan kesalahan kepada Ichigo? "Kenapa?"

"Kau…tidak memakai bikini," bisik Ichigo.

Rukia terlihat geram dengan tingkah laku suaminya—yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan menurutnya—dan melempar tas di bahunya kepada dada bidang Ichigo. Dengan gertakan pada tangan dan kedua mata tajamnya. "Yang mana? Bikini putih pada wanita berdada besar itu?" tunjuk Rukia kesal pada sosok wanita yang sedang bermain bola voli. "Atau yang berbikini merah dengan tubuh montok itu? Kau tinggal memilih."

"Rukia," protes Ichigo, sambil menyampirkan tas bawaannya pada bahunya. "Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Sudah pernah kukatakan kalau aku tidak pantas memakai bikini, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo menggeram frustasi, sedikit menyesali pilihan kata-katanya. "Bukan! Maksudku…hanya saja—"

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya kalau kau begitu terobsesi dengan…bikini," kata Rukia sedikit bergidik.

"Rukia!" bisik Ichigo, hampir berteriak frustasi. Istrinya sama sekali tidak menangkap maksud godaannya dan juga rayuannya—yang menurut Ichigo mungkin istrinya akan berubah malu begitu mendengar kata-katanya, atau mungkin akan mencoba memakai bikini. Setidaknya, itu terlihat lebih manis daripada memberengut seperti sekarang. Terkadang Rukia hanya bisa serius dan menutup rapat-rapat perasaan sensitifnya dalam hati. Ini membuat Ichigo frustasi dan pilihan untuk mengubur diri dalam pasir pantai mungkin bisa membantunya menjernihkan pikiran.

"Atau kau suka dengan desain yang berenda itu?" Rukia masih melanjutkan penelitiannya, entah apa yang menurutnya sudah menyita perhatian suaminya dari dirinya—mungkin saja Ichigo lebih berminat pada gadis berbikini berbadan montok daripada dirinya yang seperti anak kecil bertubuh rata. Yang tentunya salah besar. Hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman. "Kau tahu, kemungkinan besar aku akan diserang lagi seperti tadi bila memakai bikini. Mungkin presentasenya akan naik lebih tinggi."

Ichigo langsung menarik Rukia untuk segera berjalan mengikutinya, sebelum menarik perhatian orang banyak pada pertengkaran tidak penting mereka. Mungkin terlalu ringan untuk disebut sebagai sebuah pertengkaran. Dan Rukia hanya menurut saja, merapat pada tubuh Ichigo sambil menunggu jawaban suaminya.

"Baiklah," desah Ichigo. "Kau menang. Tidak lagi membahas bikini." Ide yang buruk untuk menggoda Rukia dengan rasa frustasi menghadang dua kali lebih besar.

Rukia mengangguk setuju, masih dengan kerutan di wajahnya. Jengkel sekaligus bingung. "Sepertinya…itu ide bagus. Atau kau lebih suka gadis muda yang berpakaian baju renang sekolah—"

"Rukia!"

*~(..)

(..)~*

*~(..)

**~Thanks for my playlist! Hot Air Baloon by Owl City! Wonderland by Monkey Majik~**

(..)~*

*~(..)

(..)~*

"Otou-chan! Okaa-chan!"

Ichigo dan Rukia menatap kedua anaknya yang memanggil dari meja di _counter_ es krim—masih di tempatnya semula, sebelum Ichigo meninggalkan mereka sesaat tadi. Dan di samping si kembar, terdapat Urahara dan Isshin yang terduduk santai—Isshin yang menyeringai dan Urahara yang terduduk lemas. Dengan kepala yang bersandar pada lipatan tangannya.

"_Nee_, _nee _**(4)**, okaa-chan!" panggil Kouta pada Rukia yang mendekat padanya. Mata besarnya berbinar terang, seperti genangan air yang disinari rembulan malam. "Aku berhasil mengalahkan Nyahanya ji-chan **(5)**!"

"Nyahanya?" Rukia terlihat bingung, menatap Kouta dan Kotone bergantian. Terlihat senyum lebar di kedua wajah anaknya, serta mulut yang penuh noda cokelat dan pink. Es krim.

"Menantuku! Putri ketigaku!" teriak Isshin yang mengejutkan Rukia secara mendadak, membuatnya hampir melompat di tempat. "Kau benar-benar berhasil memberikan cucu terbaik untukku! Aku sungguh—"

"Berisik!" potong Ichigo, menahan wajah Isshin sebelum mendekat dan mendekap Rukia dalam pelukan mautnya. Dan Isshin terlontar ke belakang, terjatuh duduk di atas pasir pantai.

"Anakku sungguh membenciku! Bagaimana ini Masaki?!"

"Isshin-sa—_ah_, maksudku, otou-san," ucap Rukia perlahan, sedikit merasa prihatin karena Ichigo mendorongnya menjauh. Walaupun bukan hal aneh lagi dalam keluarga mereka.

"Jii-chan terjatuh!" teriak Kotone girang, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang sekarang sudah berwarna cokelat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Ichigo pada anak-anaknya, melihat kedua anaknya terlihat sangat kotor. Ichigo meraih tisu di atas meja dan membersihkan mulut Kotone dan Kouta secara bergantian. "Kalian benar-benar kotor. Sudah ayah katakan untuk tidak memakan es krim terburu-buru, kalian bisa tersedak."

"Tapi kami berhasil mengalahkan Nyahanya ji-chan!" balas Kouta, menunjuk sosok Urahara yang masih tertunduk lemas dan memegangi perutnya.

"Nyahanya ji-chan!" Kotone mengikuti.

"Siapa Nyahanya ji-chan?" tanya Rukia lagi, untuk kedua kalinya. Dan sudut matanya menatap sosok Urahara—yang ditunjuk oleh kedua anaknya. "Maksud kalian, Urahara ji-chan?"

"Nyahanya ji-chan!" koreksi Kotone, masih menunjuk Urahara yang tidak bergerak. "Nyahanya!"

"Bahkan mereka tidak bisa mengatakan nama Urahara dengan benar," bisik Ichigo, menyeringai begitu melihat anak-anaknya terlihat keras kepala. Sungguh terlihat menggemaskan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Nyahanya ji-chan?"

"Ichigo-kun, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu," jawab Urahara, masih menunduk lemas dan memperhatikan Ichigo tanpa bergerak.

"Kau kenapa?"

Urahara tersenyum miris, begitu melihat si kembar menyeringai padanya. "Kami melakukan lomba memakan es krim. Dan anak-anakmu sungguh hebat…menghabiskan es krim sebanyak itu. Apa karena aku yang sudah bertambah tua, ya? Perutku benar-benar sakit—"

"Apa?" Ichigo terkejut mendengar penjelasan Urahara, memandangnya dan Isshin secara bergantian. "Kalian membiarkan Kouta dan Kotone memakan es krim sebanyak apa?"

"Mereka berhasil menghabiskan hampir 4 gelas, ah—3 mungkin?" jawab Isshin semangat, karena berhasil menarik perhatian si kembar yang sekarang mulai menyukainya. Semakin menyukai.

Ichigo dan Rukia melotot tidak percaya, memandang gelas es krim kosong yang memang nyata di depan mata mereka. Serta si kembar yang terlihat lebih semangat daripada sebelumnya. Mereka memang menyukai es krim, tapi tidak pernah makan sebanyak ini. Lebih tepatnya tidak diperbolehkan.

"Kau…membiarkan anak-anakku memakan es krim..sebanyak itu?!" ucap Ichigo hampir berteriak pada Isshin. "Kau mau membuat mereka sakit perut?!"

"Mereka cucu-cucu kesayanganku, mana mungkin aku menolak permintaan mereka, bukan? Lihat! Mata mereka yang berbinar-binar seperti kelereng kristal bercahaya—"

"Lebih baik kau hentikan penjelasan dramatisirmu," potong Ichigo. "Dan kalian, seharusnya kalian tidak memakan es krim sebanyak ini! Tidak baik untuk perut kalian."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan ayahmu," lanjut Rukia menyetujui. Memelototi anak-anaknya adalah pilihan terbaik, untuk membuat mereka merasa bersalah. "Dan, kalian membuat Nyahanya ji-chan sakit perut."

Urahara sedikit tersentak begitu mendengar Rukia juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Terdengar lucu untuk dikatakan. "Rukia-san, kau juga—"

"Tapi, jii-chan membelikanku es krim," gumam Kotone, merasa sedih dan menyesal.

"Aku tidak mau melihat jii-chan menangis," tambah Kouta, menatap memelas pada sosok ayah dan ibunya.

"Cucu-cucuku! Kalian benar-benar yang terbaik!" Isshin memeluk si kembar penuh haru. Yang diterima Kouta dengan senang hati dan Kotone yang sedikit menggerutu—walaupun balas memeluk kakeknya. Setidaknya Isshin sudah membelikannya es krim cokelat dan _strawberry_.

"Apa yang kau ajarkan pada anak-anakku?" Ichigo berusaha untuk menarik perhatian si kembar, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Dia benar-benar dihiraukan seperti ombak lalu.

"Cucu-cucuku," koreksi Isshin. "Pelajaran pertama, selalu belikan es krim untuk Kouta-chan dan Kotone-chan—bila kau ingin menarik perhatian mereka, anak laki-lakiku!"

"Mereka bukan anak kucing ataupun kelinci yang bisa dipancing menggunakan wortel!" Ichigo frustasi dan terbersit untuk mengubur Isshin di dalam pasir sedalam-dalamnya.

"Apa salahnya dengan kelinci?" Sekarang Rukia yang mengernyit pada Ichigo, tidak setuju dengan pernyataan suaminya. "Kelinci terlihat lucu."

"Rukia! Itu hanya perumpamaan," jelas Ichigo semakin frustasi, meremas angin kosong di kepalan tangannya.

"Apa otou-chan juga ingin makan es krim?" tanya Kouta dengan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, menghalau pasir yang masuk ke matanya—membuatnya semakin terlihat berbinar karena air mata. Dia menatap Ichigo yang mengerutkan alisnya kesal, yang disangkanya adalah ekspresi memberengut marah—karena ingin es krim tentunya. Sebuah pemikiran yang masih sangat polos.

"Otou-chan mau es krim?" Kotone mengikuti kakak kembarnya, menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan manisnya.

Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum lebar menatap kedua anaknya yang sungguh perhatian kepada dirinya. Walaupun, mereka tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dibicarakannya dengan Isshin. "Tidak, cukup es krim untuk hari ini."

*…*…*Encore! It's Summer Time!Episode 2*…*…*

*…*…*…*…*おわり *…*…*…*…*

**Author's note:**

**Dictionary (Japanese):**

(1) Usagi: kelinci

(2) Ojii-chan: kakek

(3) Oyaji: ayah

(4) Nee, nee: memanggil yang berarti 'eh, eh' atau 'hei, hei'

(5) Ji-chan (Oji-chan): paman

_Encore episode 2_~ _Yeaay_~ _Dou da_? Sedikit agak kesulitan dalam mengerjakan chapter ini XD hihihihi… Apalagi ada dua tokoh baru di sini, Isshin dan Urahara! Aku suka sekali dengan partner unik yang satu ini, selalu membawa keributan dan kegembiraan secara bersamaan! Hahaha…juga kejutan berkali-kali ^^b

Sebenarnya masih ada lanjutan liburan musim panasnya, tapi karena terlalu panjang, aku membaginya ke dalam 2 chapter. Dan chapter depan adalah pesta kembang api! Sesuai permintaan **zircon mercon**! Hehe…^^

_***Some explanation**_:

Untuk bagian ini: (_"Apa sebenarnya maumu, ba—oyaji **(3)**," tanya Ichigo...) _kata ba yang dimaksud Ichigo adalah baka (bodoh).

Ichigo sebenarnya hanya ingin melihat reaksi Rukia, begitu meminta istri (mungil) nya itu memakai bikini. Ichigo berharap Rukia akan bereaksi manis (alias malu-malu) ataupun melakukan apa yang diminta Ichigo, tapi Rukia salah paham ^^; yang menyangka Ichigo lebih suka wanita yang berpakaian bikini dan malah mengejek dirinya. (Rukia beranggapan dia sama sekali tidak cocok memakai bikini dengan tubuh kecilnya =_=;)

Siapa Nyahanya? Itu Urahara! Karena Kouta dan Kotone lebih suka mengganti sesuatu dengan kata-kata yang lebih menarik (menurut mereka), maka nama Urahara pun diganti menjadi Nyahanya. Kenapa Nyahanya? Itu terlintas begitu saja dari otakku! Hahaha..entah kenapa suaranya terdengar lucu XD

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewer:**

**KeyKeiko**: Terima kasih sudah mereview senpai! XDb Iya, masih ada lanjutannya untuk beberapa chapter..hehe..Ini sudah kuupdate~ Waduh, sampai review 2x ya senpai? Hehe XD

**darries**: Makasih sudah mereview darries-san! XDb Hehehhe..iya, Kouta cengeng banget, tapi di chapter ini cengengnya menghilang dulu, karena udah dapet es krim gratis XD wkwkkwkw *hati2 meluknya, jangan ketauan Ichiruki XD* Hehe, saranmu terkabul! Papa Isshin sudah datang! Wkwkwk... dia sumber untuk meramaikan (biang onar) keluarga Kurosaki, semoga kamu suka dengan chapter ini ya! Hehe.. Oke, ini sudah kuupdate~ Terima kasih buat semangatnya~ ^^

**Erli**: Makasih sudah mereview ya! Ah…terima kasih juga untuk sukanya! Semoga bisa menikmati chapter ini, Erli-san~ Eh, ada reviewmu lagi ya, hhehe.. Aku orang apa? Ak orang Indonesia..hehe ^^

**tiwie okaza**: Terima kasih sudah mereview tiwie-san! XDb Wkwkwkkw..nah, sekarang giliran Ichigo dijailin papa Isshin! Hihihi..Oke, sudah kuupdate ini, semoga kamu suka~

**nanda teefa**: Makasih sudah mereview ya nanda-san! XDb Hihihih..iya, ceritanya dilanjutkan. Karena masih greget buat nerusin cerita si kembar..hehe *plakk* Ah, memang sedang jarang ya yang genre family ^^; karena kebetulan aku juga lagi mencari-cari n suka dengan genre ini, jadi terbersit ide buat ngetik deh..hehe.. Black Rosette masih tetap lanjut kok, tenang saja XDb Iya, romance nya harus nyempil2 di sini..wkwkkw karena udah ada dua anak yang harus dirawat dan dijaga.. Hehe, untuk bikini nya Rukia belum pakai dulu di sini, tapi dia sudah menyiksa Ichigo karena kepolosannya..wkwkwk.. Oke, ini sudah kuupdate, semoga kamu suka ya~ Black Rosette menyusul~ XD

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang sudah membaca fic ini! Juga bagi yang sudah mereview, me-fave, ataupun me-follow, _arigatou gozaimasu_! *bighug

_See you on the next chapter!_ ^^

Kouta: _byebye_! (0u0)v

Kotone: (=u=)v


	4. Encore- It's Summer Time! Episode 3

**~***~Home Sweet Home—Encore!~***~**

**~It's Summer Time! Episode 3~**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Cover by Morning Eagle**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

(..)~*

*~(..)

(..)~*

"Eh? Pulang terlambat?"

"_Gomen, Rukia. Aku harus mengikuti rapat dadakan untuk operasi besok siang, jadi—"_

"Ahh—aku mengerti, hanya saja…Kouta dan Kotone—kau sudah berjanji pada mereka, Ichigo," ucap Rukia sedikit putus asa, pada ponsel di genggamannya—yang menekan pipi dan telinga kanannya. Jari-jari panjangnya memijit kepala yang sedikit terasa berdenyut. Karena lelah dan penat melanda.

"_Aku tahu. Aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku, tapi—apakah tidak apa-apa kalau kalian pergi lebih dulu tanpaku? Aku akan segera menyusul,"_ balas Ichigo, terdengar nada penyesalan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh Ichigo. Janji untuk mengunjungi pesta kembang api, sekaligus festival musim panas di kuil yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka. Kouta dan Kotone sudah menunggu hal ini sejak lama, menunggu untuk melihat cahaya warna-warni menghiasi gelapnya langit malam. Mereka menyukai hal itu, selain pelangi yang menghiasi langit oranye di sore hari setelah hujan. Warna, yang tidak pernah luput dari mata berbinar mereka.

"_Aku berjanji,"_ lanjut Ichigo, tidak sabar untuk menunggu suara istrinya yang sedang terdiam—berpikir. _"Rukia?"_

Rukia menghela napas sesaat, sambil melirik ke sekitar ruang tengah rumahnya. Kouta dan Kotone masih belum terlihat. Dia tidak perlu menahan suaranya, setidaknya aman dari jangkauan anak-anaknya. "Pakailah _yukata _**(1)** yang sudah kusiapkan, Kotone menantikan hal itu."

Ichigo tertawa kecil begitu mendengar pengakuan Rukia, menyadari sesuatu yang tidak disadari istrinya secara langsung. _"Ah, begitukah? Apa ini tidak berarti dirimu?"_

"Apanya?" tanya Rukia bingung, mengernyitkan dahinya.

"_Kau. Kau yang menantikannya, bukan? Aku memakai _yukata_—"_

"Apa—kau, jangan bercanda, bodoh! Menyebalkan!"

"_Aku tidak akan memakainya, sampai kau yang memintanya sendiri padaku, Rukia."_

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, tawake!" Rukia bergidik ngeri membayangkannya, walaupun tidak bisa disangkal akan rasa penasaran melihat Ichigo memakai yukata. Itu akan terlihat cocok dengannya, karena Ichigo selalu terlihat pas memakai pakaian apapun—disamping kelebihan dari tubuh bidangnya. "Ini tidak lucu!"

"_Tapi itu terdengar manis bagiku, mungil. Tidak apa-apa, bukan? Aku suamimu, jadi tidak perlu—"_

"Okaa-chan!" teriak si kembar dari kejauhan, membuat Rukia maupun Ichigo sedikit bergidik. Suara lantang anak-anak mereka mampu didengar dengan jelas, baik secara langsung walaupun perantara telepon. "Okaa-chan dimana?"

Rukia kembali menghela napas, sedikit lega karena si kembar berhasil mengambil perhatiannya pada mereka—bukan pada tingkah jahil suaminya yang dinilai terlalu kekanak-kanakan. "Kau dengar sendiri, Ichigo? Mereka memanggilku."

"_Kau mengelak—lagi. Aku hanya akan menunggu ganti ruginya darimu, mungil."_

"Tidak ada ganti rugi atau apapun yang kau maksud sebagai permintaan balasannya. Sudah kukatakan berapa kali padamu."

"_Ada,"_ ucap Ichigo bersikeras, sedikit menyeringai jahil. _"Kau tahu itu ada, tapi kau selalu menyangkalnya dariku."_

"Kaa-chan?!"

"Kau mau membuat Kouta menangis lagi?" gerutu Rukia, yang tahu kalau itu akan terjadi bila dirinya tidak segera beranjak ke tempat Kouta. Kouta selalu merasa tidak tenang, apabila Rukia tidak ada di sampingnya. Di rumah maupun tidak. Seperti Kotone pada Ichigo di pagi hari. Ya, sedikit rumit dan membingungkan.

"_Kouta tidak akan menangis. Dia hanya merasa kesepian, itu saja—"_

"Kaa-chan!" teriak Kouta yang mengagetkan Rukia, serta pelukan eratnya pada pinggang Rukia. Suatu hal yang tidak disadari Rukia, ataupun kelebihan yang dimiliki Kouta—mengendap tanpa suara seperti ayahnya. Terkadang mengganggu dan terkadang juga memberikan senyum pada Rukia, tergantung situasi yang ada.

"Kouta," panggil Rukia dan mengelus kepala Kouta lembut, sebelum mendapat dekapan erat kedua di samping tubuhnya. Kotone.

"Kaa-chan!" teriak Kotone, lebih melengking dan terkesan menghentak. "Ketemu!"

"Hai, Kotone. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Rukia tersenyum lembut, mendapati napas Kotone yang tidak beraturan, seperti habis lari marathon.

Kotone melirik Kouta di sampingnya dengan tatapan jahil—seperti kode. Si kembar yang mematikan bila bisa bekerja sama. Kejahilan mereka menjadi urutan nomor satu di urutan daftar bermain mereka. "Kami bermain sembunyi dan mencari! Kau tahu, kaa-chan? Kouta bersembunyi dan aku yang mencari!"

"Tapi," lanjut Kouta antusias, menarik-narik baju ibunya. "Kami memutuskan untuk mencari okaa-chan! Kami terlalu bosan untuk bermain berdua saja, kaa-chan. Ayo bermain bersama kami!"

"Ayo ayo!" Kotone mengikuti.

"_Ahh—Rukia? Hallo?"_ tanya Ichigo yang dihiraukan sementara oleh Rukia—atau mungkin sengaja dihiraukan. _"Kau masih di sana?"_

"Ah—ya, Ichigo. Kouta dan Kotone mengajakku bermain."

"Siapa itu? Siapa yang okaa-chan telepon?" tanya Kotone, menarik-narik baju ibunya, menyamai tingkah Kouta. "Siapa?"

"Siapa?" Kouta mengikuti, dengan tatapan bertanya.

Rukia mulai berjongkok dan mengarahkan ponselnya pada Kotone. "Ini otou-chan."

"Otou-chan!" teriak Kouta dan Kotone bersamaan. Kotone segera meraih ponsel di tangan Rukia, sementara Kouta beringsut mendekat pada Kotone—berusaha ikut mencuri dengar.

"_Hai, Kouta, Kotone,"_ panggil Ichigo, yang sebelumnya sempat terkejut karena suara besar mereka. Terdengar lebih besar bila berbicara di depan telepon. _"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"_

"Nee, nee, otou-chan! Kami sedang bermain!" balas Kotone antusias, begitu mendengar suara ayahnya dari arah ponsel.

"Bermain!" Kouta mengikuti. "Bermain bersembunyi dan mencari!"

"Otou-chan bermain bersama kami!" ucap Kotone dengan mata berbinar, menatap ibu dan kakak kembarnya bergantian. Berharap mereka pun menyetujui rencana besarnya.

"Ya! Otou-chan bermain bersama kami! Bersembunyi dan mencari!" Kouta menyetujui saudara perempuannya, meraih tangan Kotone dan menggenggamnya erat. Seperti sedang berencana mereka yang mencari, sementara Ichigo yang bersembunyi. Entah apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh pikiran jahil mereka. Setengah ingin bermain dan setengah ingin menjahili.

Rukia yang melihat si kembar begitu antusias mengobrol dengan ayahnya, memutuskan untuk pergi ke lantai atas dan menyiapkan yukata untuk si kembar. Yukata musim panas yang hanya dipakai sekali dalam setahun—mungkin beberapa kali. _Pink_ muda dan bercorak bunga sakura untuk Kotone dan biru muda bercorak bola pantai untuk Kouta. Yah—setidaknya ini bisa menjauhkannya sementara dari Ichigo—yang disibukkan dengan pembicaraan menarik si kembar.

*~(..)~*

Lampu—dimatikan. Pintu belakang—terkunci. Jendela—terkunci. Jiro—tidak masalah. Pintu depan—terkunci. Yah, daftar panjang Rukia sudah terselesaikan sempurna. Semuanya. Sebelum dia beranjak pergi ke acara festival musim panas bersama Kouta dan Kotone di sampingnya. Jiro bertugas menjaga rumah sekaligus menghabiskan waktu sore-malamnya dengan bermalas-malasan. Bukan tugas yang sulit untuknya. Sementara menunggu kepulangan tuannya di larut malam.

Mereka bertiga menapaki jalan malam dalam perbincangan menarik—sebagian besar Kouta yang bertanya. Apapun yang ada di dalam benaknya, ditanyakannya dengan lantang. Seperti, _'Mengapa kembang api berwarna-warni?', 'Apakah cahayanya bisa mencapai bulan?', 'Apakah cahayanya bisa turun dan mengenai kepala?', 'Bagaimana rasanya, seperti terpecik oleh kebahagiaan?'_.

Rukia terkadang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat di dalam benaknya, sebelum salah menjawab dalam penafsiran yang tidak dimengerti si kembar. Mereka terlalu kecil untuk tahu akan segala hal dan terlalu ingin tahu akan hal tersebut. Berkembang, itu yang sering dikatakan Ichigo pada istrinya. Dan Rukia benar-benar berharap Ichigo pun bisa menemaninya sekarang, bertukar informasi dengan kedua anak-anaknya. Terkadang, Ichigo lebih bisa memilih jawaban yang terdengar logis bila dibandingkan dengan Rukia. Apa yang ada di dalam benak Rukia sedikit berbanding terbalik dengan milik Ichigo. Rukia lebih memilih Chappy adalah karakter _super-hero_ abad ini, sementara Ichigo mengatakan kalau Chappy sangat berbeda jauh dengan pandangan orang-orang akan _Spider-Man_. Mendengar hal yang sedikit membuatnya kesal, Rukia seringkali mengandalkan tangan atau kakinya, yang ditujukan 'khusus' untuk suaminya—di saat si kembar tidak dalam jangkauan mereka. Sikap yang sedikit kekanak-kanakkan.

"Okaa-chan, bagaimana dengan bunga? Apa bunga juga bisa berubah menjadi kembang api?" tanya Kotone, mendahului Kouta. Matanya menelisik raut wajah ibunya yang kembali terlihat bingung, sebagian besar berpikir.

"Hmmm," gumam Rukia, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kau tahu peri bunga?"

"Peri bunga?" Kouta mengikuti pembicaraan, menarik-narik tangan Rukia sebagai tanda antusias.

Rukia mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada si kembar. Setidaknya kali ini Ichigo tidak bisa menyela pemikiran kreatifnya. "Ya, peri bunga. Kalian bisa meminta pada mereka untuk mengubah bunga menjadi kembang api. Itu adalah pekerjaan mereka di musim panas."

Kouta dan Kotone ternganga dengan jawaban ibunya, terlihat bersemangat dan ingin tahu lebih banyak. Apalagi yang berhubungan dengan tokoh fantasi dari dunia dongeng.

"Dan peri bunga memakai mahkota?" Kotone mulai melompat-lompat tidak sabar.

"Dan bersayap seperti kupu-kupu?" tambah Kouta, berharap apa yang ada di benaknya bisa menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

Rukia tertawa geli melihat reaksi si kembar, yang mulai mengikuti imajinasinya. Anak-anak tetap akan bertumbuh dalam kegembiraan dan mimpi yang terlalu tinggi. Seperti dirinya di saat masih berumur delapan tahun, berharap Chappy bisa menjemputnya dari jendela kamarnya di suatu malam. Berharap dan pasti.

*~(..)~*

"Dua permen apel," ucap si penjual permen apel, menyodorkan permen ke tangan Rukia.

"_Arigatou_," balas Rukia yang menyerahkan uang pada si penjual permen.

Stand permen menjadi kunjungan pertama Rukia dan anak-anaknya. Bersanding dengan sebuah stand _takoyaki_ **(2)**, _yakisoba _**(3)**, permen kapas, juga penjual minuman dingin. Kouta dan Kotone memutuskan untuk menuju stand permen apel, yang terlihat menggiurkan dengan warna _caramel_ mudanya. Hampir terlihat emas, dibawah sinar lampu kuning hangat.

Satu permen diberikannya pada Kouta, yang mulai merubah mukanya menjadi lebih berwarna. Permen yang juga disukainya selama ini, makanan manis yang menggiurkan. Dan satu lagi untuk Kotone—

"Kotone?" Rukia mendapati Kotone menghilang dari sampingnya, yang ia yakini masih ada di sana beberapa detik yang lalu.

Mata Rukia mulai mencari-cari di sekitarnya, mencari sesosok gadis mungil berpakaian yukata merah muda dan rambut diikat dua. Putri kecilnya. Tapi tidak ada, selain kerumunan orang yang berdesak-desakan seperti aliran sungai. Jantung Rukia mulai bertalu cepat, takut sekaligus cemas akan keberadaan Kotone yang menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Kouta, kau melihat adikmu?" tanya Rukia takut, mendapati putranya sedang asyik memutar-mutar permen dalam genggamannya, tanpa memakannya. Warnanya semakin terlihat berkilauan emas, seperti gulali yang benar-benar terbuat dari emas murni.

Kouta menatap ibunya, kemudian beralih ke arah tempat Kotone terdiam beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia tidak ada di sana. "Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya. Tadi dia berdiri di sana," tunjuk Kouta pada tempat asal Kotone terlihat.

Rukia mulai mengatur napasnya perlahan, berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegup tidak tenang. Ketakutannya selama ini menjadi sebuah kenyataan, yang seperti memperolok dirinya sebagai sosok ibu yang buruk. Ibu yang ceroboh. Dia takut untuk tidak bisa menjaga anak-anaknya dengan baik—melindungi mereka. Juga pada Ichigo yang mungkin akan kecewa padanya.

*~(..)~*_Third question: Where is Kotone?_

Rukia menerobos kerumunan orang, mencari-cari Kotone dengan tatapan cemas. Kouta pun ikut membantu ibunya mencari Kotone. Sesekali dia memanggil adiknya, dengan suara kecil yang tenggelam dalam kericuhan festival. Tidak jarang, Rukia harus menunduk dan berjongkok, berharap itu akan membantu penglihatannya pada sosok Kotone yang kecil. Tapi tidak terlihat, selain kaki-kaki orang yang berjalan cepat di sekitarnya. Tidak berhasil.

Kouta menarik-narik lengan yukata ibunya, menarik perhatian Rukia yang terlihat hampir putus asa. "Okaa-chan?"

"Ya, Kouta?" jawab Rukia sehalus mungkin, tidak mau menakuti putranya yang tidak mengerti situasi mengerikan saat ini. Berbagai pikiran terlintas dalam benaknya, yang berusaha dihapusnya sekuat mungkin. Mulai dari kecerobohan Kotone semata, hingga orang jahat yang mengambil Kotone dari sisinya—penculikan. Rukia kembali bergidik akan hal itu, hampir gemetar karena takut.

"Bagaimana dengan otou-chan? Apa otou-chan juga tidak mencari Kotone?"

Rukia sedikit lega dengan pemikiran polos Kouta, sekaligus pintar. Hal yang luput dari pikirannya. Menghubungi Ichigo. Dia bisa membantunya, tentu saja.

"Ah—kau benar Kouta! Bisa tolong pegang permen Kotone?"

"Ngg," angguk Kouta yang menerima permen Kotone, sementara Rukia mulai mencari-cari ponselnya dari tas kecilnya. Segera, dia menekan tombol-tombol yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala, sudah menjadi sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan rutinitas. Nomor ponsel Ichigo. Ponselnya mulai mengeluarkan nada singkat berulang kali, menunjukkan bahwa sinyalnya sudah tersambung pada ponsel Ichigo, tinggal menunggu waktu pria itu mengangkatnya. Nada pertama. Kedua. Ketiga. Keempat. Kelima. Keenam. Ketujuh. Ke—

"_Hi, Ichigo di sini. Ahh—gomen, saat ini aku tidak bisa menjawab telepon, jadi tinggalkan pesan suara saja setelah nada dering berikut."_

"_Voice mail? Sial!"_ pikir Rukia dan hampir mengumpat karena Ichigo tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Dan tersambung ke dalam pesan suaranya. Kekesalan Rukia bertambah, dua kali lipat.

Rukia kembali mengulang apa yang dilakukannya barusan, menekan nomor Ichigo dengan tergesa-gesa. Berharap Ichigo tidak meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah sakit ataupun di dalam mobil. Berharap Ichigo sudah tiba di sini dan suara ributlah yang menyumbat telinganya untuk mendengar nada dering ponselnya. Semoga.

"Okaa-chan? Apa Otou-chan sudah datang?" tanya Kouta tidak sabaran, berdiri di samping ibunya dan aman dari terjangan arus pengunjung yang padat—di samping jalan yang tidak dilalui orang-orang. Mata besarnya tetap mencari-cari ke arah kerumunan, berharap adiknya bisa terlihat di antara mereka.

"Belum," jawab Rukia singkat, masih terpaku pada ponsel di telinganya, dan lagi-lagi _voice mail_ Ichigo lah yang menjawab. "Mungkin dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari."

*~(..)~*_Fourth question: Where is Ichigo?_

Ichigo berjalan cepat menyusuri lautan orang di festival musim panas, berusaha mengejar keterlambatannya. Dan dia berharap istrinya tidak akan marah begitu melihat penampilannya. Tanpa yukata. Yah—setelah menyetir di luar batas kecepatan menuju festival musim panas yang jaraknya sedikit jauh dari rumah sakit pusat kota, dan hampir melanggar beberapa lampu merah di jalan raya. Sedikit berbahaya dan ceroboh. Tapi ini semua demi Rukia, juga anak-anaknya. Menepati janji adalah prioritas utama di dalam daftar wajib miliknya, terutama untuk keluarganya. Di atas apapun itu. Selain rapat penting yang kadang mengganggu waktu bersantainya.

Ichigo merogoh saku celananya, mencari-cari ponselnya yang tersimpan aman di dalam sana, sementara matanya mencari-cari Rukia di dalam kerumunan. Tidak ada. Ponselnya. Mungkin di saku yang satu lagi, tapi nihil. Sama kosong. Dan kecerobohannya bertambah, setelah mengingat apa yang dilupakannya benar-benar bisa mencelakakan dirinya—dari amukan sang istri. Ponselnya masih tersimpan di dalam jas kerja dokternya, yang terlipat rapi di kursi kerjanya—tentunya di rumah sakit. Yang berjarak hampir tiga kilometer dari sini, belum ditambah jalan raya yang sangat padat malam ini.

Ichigo mendesah kesal, bercampur tegang. Malam ini dia tidak akan bisa menghindar dari omelan Rukia, mungkin ditambah beberapa cubitan di kulitnya. Itu lebih baik daripada sikutan tajamnya yang tepat mengenai tulang rusuknya, atau mungkin jambakan kuat tangan mungil istrinya. Semuanya tidak berbahaya, sama sekali. Hanya sebuah bentuk emosi _sedikit_ labil dari istri tercintanya yang _sedikit_ terlihat brutal. Di mata Ichigo. Tapi dia tidak mempemasalahkan hal itu, asalkan Rukia tidak menuntut cerai darinya. Oke, itu sudah di luar batas. Lebih baik singkirkan alasan tidak masuk akal tersebut, sebelum otaknya mulai meledak karena panas yang melebihi batas maksimum. Ichigo tahu kalau Rukia mencintai diriya, sangat. Walaupun, tidak sebesar rasa cintanya pada wanita mungilnya itu. Dia yakin itu.

Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah, daripada ikut terbawa arus orang-orang ini entah kemana. Kaki panjangnya—suatu keuntungan yang dimilikinya saat ini—mulai melangkah lebar, sementara matanya mencari-cari Rukia di antara kerumunan. Mungkin Kouta, ataupun Kotone. Yang lebih kecil daripada Rukia. Lebih susah dicari. Tapi selama tidak mustahil, itu tidak masalah untuk Ichigo.

Alisnya mulai mengkerut tajam, menandakan dia sudah berpikir keras untuk mencari cara cepat—menemukan keluarganya. Sebelum pesta kembang apinya dimulai. Sebelum dia terlambat. Dia tidak mau melihat putra putrinya merengek nangis, atau bahkan memusuhi dirinya. Satu pengalaman buruk sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Insiden setahun yang lalu, dimana Ichigo lupa untuk membelikan es krim di 'hari es krim' bagi Kouta dan Kotone. Itu terdengar aneh di telinga si pria-terlalu-serius-dan-kaku, mengingat tidak ada 'hari es krim' di kalender Jepang ataupun negara manapun. Selain yang sudah ditentukan si kembar dan Rukia. Dan karena dirinya yang sudah mulai berubah menjadi orang yang pelupa—termakan oleh waktu dan umur, mungkin—Kouta dan Kotone marah pada ayah tercintanya dan tidak mau berbicara hingga beberapa jam lamanya. Hanya beberapa jam, tapi itu waktu yang sangat lama bagi Ichigo. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk selain itu—diasingkan oleh buah hatinya sendiri. Sangat buruk.

Sekelebat warna merah muda tertangkap oleh matanya, terasa familiar sekaligus mudah untuk diingat. Juga terlihat lebih kecil, daripada jarak pandangan mata Ichigo. Dan benar saja, dia melihat salah satu dari anak kesayangannya. Kotone. Sedang berjongkok di sebelah pohon besar, di seberang jalan. Meringkuk seperti anak kucing yang tersesat. Sendirian.

Tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo langsung berlari menghampirinya, yang terlihat luput dari penglihatan orang banyak. Matanya memang tajam, setajam burung hantu. Terkadang dia bisa menangkap sesuatu yang memang tidak banyak dilihat orang kebanyakan. Bukan mistis, tapi kenyataan. Seperti permen karet yang menempel di belakang kaki kursi, ataupun bolpen hitamya di antara tumpukan kertas milik Ishida—rekan kerjanya. Entah mengapa bolpennya bisa berada di situ, yang ia yakini miliknya, bukan milik Ishida. Karena, bolpen itu berbeda dari kebanyakan bolpen pada umumnya—hadiah dari Rukia, setelah dia diterima bekerja di rumah sakit pusat. Warna hitam dan berlapis emas pada ujungnya, yang sedikit tergores karena termakan oleh waktu.

Ichigo tiba di samping putrinya dengan raut wajah bingung, berjongkok dan memperhatikan Kotone yang terdiam tidak bergerak. Mereka kini luput dari dunia luar, karena termakan bayangan gelap tanpa cahaya di balik pohon. Tempat Kotone berjongkok dalam keheningan. Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala putrinya, hingga Kotone bergidik kaget dan bangun dari posisi meringkuknya. Menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan nanar.

"Kotone? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dimana ibumu dan—"

Kotone langsung meloncat dan memeluk leher ayahnya, dalam dekapan tereratnya. Merasa aman dan hangat. Dia tidak pernah merasa serindu ini, kepada ayah dan ibunya. Juga Kouta, saudara kembarnya.

"Kotone?" panggil Ichigo yang spontan mendekap putrinya agar tidak terjatuh. Menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut. "Kau kenapa?"

"Otou-chan," ucap Kotone, berusaha untuk tidak terisak. "Aku…aku tidak bisa menemukan ibu, juga Kouta. Aku…melihat kucing itu—_puss_—dan dia berlari kemari, lalu…lalu dia menghilang. Aku…"

Kotone tidak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, yang terputus-putus seperti sebuah radio rusak. Tangisnya pecah, menjadi isakan kecil pada bahu ayahnya. Akhirnya, setelah dia berusaha untuk tidak merasa sedih dan menangis, tapi tidak bisa ditahannya terlalu lama. Tidak setelah dia berada dalam dekapan ayahnya.

"_Puss? Puss in the boots?"_ pikir Ichigo yang berusaha menelisik ingatannya. Dia ingat, pernah menonton film itu bersama anak-anaknya, beberapa hari yang lalu. Kotone terlalu antusias begitu melihat puss muncul. Terlalu lucu dan munafik, menurut Ichigo.

"Sstt, tidak apa-apa. Ayah sudah ada di sini, jadi tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis," gumam Ichigo, tersenyum lega bisa menemukan putrinya. Mungkin Rukia sedang mencari sekarang, mencari Kotone. Berdiam di sini akan semakin membuat Rukia khawatir. "Kita cari ibumu dan Kouta?"

Kotone mengangguk cepat, sebelum kembali terisak dan memeluk kemeja Ichigo dengan jari-jari kecilnya, hingga kainnya mengkerut. Sebagian basah karena air matanya.

Ichigo berdiri dari posisinya, sambil tetap menggendong Kotone dalam dekapannya. Sekarang dia mulai berjalan lagi ke jalan utama, ke jalan yang lebih terang. Mencari Rukia.

*~(..)~*_Third and fourth answer: There is Kotone! And Ichigo….!_

"Ichigo? Kotone!" teriak Rukia tanpa ditahan, dan berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Dia berniat berlari dan menyambut mereka, tapi ditahannya kemudian. Menyadari Kouta masih ada di sampingnya. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Kouta, tidak setelah Kotone.

Ichigo tersenyum pada Rukia dan berjalan santai melewati beberapa orang yang lewat. Kotone masih menunduk pada bahu ayahnya, dengan tangannya yang melingkar aman di leher Ichigo. Tidak mau melihat ibunya, juga kakaknya.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo begitu sampai di depan istrinya, sedikit gugup untuk berbicara dengannya. Menghadapi kemarahannya beberapa saat lagi. "Maaf, aku—"

"Dimana kau menemukan Kotone? Apa dia tidak apa-apa? Apa dia sendirian?" tanya Rukia bertubi-tubi, memperhatikan suaminya dan Kotone berulang kali. Masih terlihat gelisah dan tidak tenang.

"Tenang dulu, Rukia. Kotone tidak apa-apa. Aku menemukannya di balik pohon, dia sedang mencari sesuatu—puss," cerita Ichigo, menjelaskan.

"Puss?" Rukia bertambah bingung, pikirannya terlalu kalut untuk berpikir.

Ichigo membisikkan sesuatu pada putrinya, sebelum menurunkannya dan berusaha meyakinkannya—melepas pelukannya. Kotone terlihat ragu, sebelum memutuskan melepas tangannya yang melingkar di leher ayahnya dan menatap ibunya. Takut. Dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Okaa-chan…" Kotone mulai berbicara, sedikit terisak. "Aku…maaf—aku pergi mencari puss, tapi dia menghilang. Dan…dan aku—tidak bisa menemukan okaa-chan, ataupun Kouta. Jadi…jadi—"

Rukia tidak tega melihat putrinya gemetar ketakutan seperti itu, memutuskan mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Kotone. Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja. Aku sungguh mencemaskanmu."

Dan tangis Kotone pecah kembali, memeluk tubuh ibunya penuh rindu. Dan penyesalan. "Maaf, okaa-chan! Maaf—"

"Tidak apa-apa, sayangku. Tidak apa-apa," ucap Rukia menenangkan. Memeluk Kotone yang sudah membuatnya tenang kembali. Rasa khawatirnya sudah hilang seluruhnya.

"Otou-chan," panggil Kouta, merasa bingung karena sedikit dihiraukan. "Otou-chan."

"Ahh—Kouta." Ichigo menemukan Kouta bersembunyi di balik tubuh Rukia, masih memegang permen miliknya juga Kotone. Ichigo berjongkok di depan putranya, sambil mengelus lembut rambut yang sama, seperti miliknya. Orange muda. "Maaf, ayah terlambat."

Kouta menggeleng kuat, menghapus rasa sedihnya. Dia memasang senyum lebarnya, yang memang seharusnya ditujukan untuk kedatangan ayahnya, juga Kotone. "Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan, otou-chan datang, juga Kotone. Kotone kembali."

Ichigo sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Kouta, yang terlihat lebih dewasa. Juga tegar. Putranya sudah tumbuh besar, menjadi seperti dirinya. "Ahh—terima kasih, Kouta."

*~(..)~*

_Hanabi_. Kembang api. Yang terpancar indah di langit malam. Jauh di atas sana, menemani bintang juga bulan. Percikan cahaya warna yang memukau mata, membuat setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya terpana akan keindahannya. Musim panas. Juga kembang api. Itu sudah menjadi sebuah kesatuan yang tidak bisa terpisahkan.

"Otou-chan, lihat lihat!" tunjuk Kouta dalam dekapan ayahnya, berharap jari-jarinya bisa mencapai kembang api di atas kepalanya. Sementara tangan satunya, jari-jari mungilnya menggenggam erat kantong kecil yang berisi ikan-ikan—yang berhasil didapat Ichigo dan Kouta di stand menangkap ikan, menggunakan jaring kertas tipis. Sebuah tantangan sekaligus hiburan untuk Kouta.

Kotone tersenyum lebar, dalam dekapan Rukia. Merasa aman dan benar-benar nyaman. Walaupun tidak setinggi Kouta, tapi dia sudah merasa cukup dalam pelukan Rukia. Kotone terus menerus mengkerut sedih dalam dekapan ibunya, selama mereka berkeliling di festival. Kotone tidak mau turun ataupun bergabung bersama Kouta dan ayahnya. Hanya ingin bersama ibunya, meringkuk seperti bola dalam dekapan. Dan setelah hanabi dimulai, perhatian Kotone mulai kembali lagi—terlihat berbinar-binar. Terpukau akan keindahan kembang api besar di atas langit.

"Okaa-chan, aku ingin kembang api itu."

"Kau tidak bisa membawanya pulang, sayang. Kau ingat ceritaku tadi, tentang peri bunga?" ucap Rukia, sambil mengecup kening putrinya. Kotone tersenyum geli karenanya.

"Ngg, tentu! Peri bunga. Apa peri bunga melarangnya? Untuk kuambil?" Kotone memasang wajah bingungnya, polos dan memikat.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja," Rukia berhenti sejenak, melirik Ichigo yang masih menikmati kembang api, bersama Kouta. Suara bising tidak menarik perhatiannya pada Rukia, tidak pada pembicaraan 'peri bunga' miliknya. "Peri bunga memberikan kembang api, untuk dimiliki setiap orang yang melihatnya. Bukan untuk dibawa pulang, karena cahayanya akan segera memudar."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena," Rukia mulai berbisik, memberikan rahasia ceritanya yang akan membuat putrinya merasa lebih baik. Berbicara melalui perasaan. "Kembang api muncul dari hati setiap orang—harapan. Harapan dirimu untuk melihat kembang api, setiap tahunnya. Peri bunga mendapatkan kekuatan dari setiap orang di sini, kekuatan hatinya. Dan keajaiban itu menjadi nyata."

Kotone terpana mendengar kisah dari ibunya. Melihat sebuah harapan baru terbentuk di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang mendesak untuk keluar, yang terpancar. "Itu…hebat! Sungguh, okaa-chan!"

"Ssst…" bisik Rukia, memperingatkan Kotone untuk tidak berteriak terlalu keras. Tidak di dekat Ichigo. "Berjanjilah, ini menjadi rahasia kita berdua?"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Kouta? Otou-chan?"

"Hmm…kau boleh memberitahu kepada Kouta, karena Kouta sudah mendengar kisah awalnya. Tapi, tidak dengan ayahmu."

"Kenapa?" Kotone mengkerut bingung, sebagian kecewa.

Rukia tersenyum lembut pada Kotone, berusaha meyakinkannya. "Karena, peri bunga adalah kisah untuk anak-anak manis, sepertimu. Tentu saja."

Rukia mempererat pelukannya, setelah kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Di saat Kotone menghilang dari sisinya. Hatinya hampir remuk karena itu, dan dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memperlihatkannya ke permukaan atas. Terlihat oleh Kotone. Juga tidak di depan Kouta dan Ichigo. Ya—suaminya. Dia tidak mau suaminya kecewa akan dirinya.

"Aku sayang padamu, Kotone," bisik Rukia dan kembali mengecup putrinya, sambil terus menahan perasaan itu kembali keluar. Setidaknya kembang api bisa menggantikannya untuk sesaat—sebuah harapan yang bisa diresapinya saat ini, bersama putrinya.

*~(..)~*_And the fairytale continue…still, for a while…_ *~(..)~*

"Otou-chan!" panggil Kouta, menarik-narik kerah kemeja ayahnya, dalam genggaman kecilnya. "Lihat! Apa otou-chan tahu kalau peri bunga yang membuat kembang api?"

"Peri bunga?" Ichigo mengernyit bingung, mengalihkan pandangannya dari kembang api yang bersinar, kepada wajah sumringah Kouta.

"Iya! Peri bunga! Itu yang diceritakan okaa-chan. Bukankah itu hebat?"

Kini Ichigo menatap Rukia, di sampingnya, masih memperhatikan kembang api bersama Kotone. Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan Rukia, sementara dirinya tidak ada di samping anak-anaknya. Cerita baru selain Chappy yang menyelamatkan lautan, juga Chappy yang menyelamatkan dunia—apapun itu dengan kata Chappy diawal kalimat. Tapi, setidaknya kali ini bukan cerita Chappy. Lebih baik, walaupun tidak begitu baik.

"Ahh—tentu saja," jawab Ichigo, sedikit berbisik. Tidak mau mengecewakan putranya. "Tentu saja."

*~(..)

(..)~*

*~(..)

**~Thanks for my playlist! Shooting Star by Owl City! You by YUI~**

(..)~*

*~(..)

(..)~*

"Ichigo, mengapa kau tidak memakai yukata?" tanya Rukia, yang duduk di kursi depan. Di samping Ichigo yang menyetir. Kouta dan Kotone sudah jatuh tertidur di kursi belakang, saling bertumpu satu sama lain.

Ichigo melirik Rukia, sedikit menahan napasnya. Saat-saat yang ditunggunya. "Itu—rapatnya, lebih lama daripada yang kuduga. Jadi, aku tidak sempat untuk pulang ke rumah. Jadi—"

"Dan mengapa kau tidak menjawab telepon dariku? Hampir sepuluh kali aku menelepon dan _voice mail_mu lah yang menjawab," gerutu Rukia, menahan suaranya untuk tidak berteriak.

Ichigo berdeham pelan, menetralkan tenggorokan yang terasa serak. Dan juga menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku…melupakannya di kantor. Ponselnya ada di saku jas kerjaku."

Rukia terdiam, separuh mengkerut tajam dan separuh tersenyum sinis. Lagi-lagi Ichigo bertindak ceroboh. Bukan untuk kedua kalinya, ketiga kalinya, tapi lebih dari itu. Di saat dirinya membutuhkan bantuan dari suaminya—untuk mencari Kotone—tapi pria muda yang terlihat arogan itu sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Ayolah, Rukia. Aku sudah menemukan Kotone, bukan?" bisik Ichigo, tidak suka dengan keheningan yang bisa menelannya perlahan, menjadi gumpalan debu tanpa sisa. "Kau marah?"

"Tentu saja, suamiku!" gerutu Rukia, juga berbisik. "Bagaimana kalau kau tidak menemukan Kotone di saat kau datang ke festival? Bagaimana kalau saja Kotone...aah—diculik oleh orang tidak dikenal?"

"Jangan berlebihan, Rukia. Kau membuatku takut—"

"Tapi mungkin itu akan terjadi. Mungkin…"

Hening kembali. Dan suasana bertambah semakin canggung. Sementara si kembar masih tertidur pulas tanpa mendengar pertengkaran kecil orang tuanya, masih dalam area aman dari gerutuan yang memasuki telinga kecil mereka. Ichigo memusatkan perhatiannya pada jalan di depannya, sesekali mengetuk jari-jari panjangnya pada setir mobil—pertanda kegugupannya. Dan Rukia melipat tangannya di depan dada seerat mungkin, memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela di sampingnya. Memperhatikan apapun yang ada di luar sana—jalanan kosong dengan sedikit orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Kau…sungguh terlihat cantik, memakai yukata itu, Rukia," ucap Ichigo, masih memandang jalan di depannya, hanya saja seringaian lebar mulai terbentuk di wajahnya. Sedikit ragu pada awalnya.

Rukia melirik Ichigo tajam, masih terlihat kesal dan juga mempertanyakan maksud dari suaminya itu. "Kau—menggodaku?"

"Tidak! Aku sungguh-sungguh! Aku—"

"Tidak biasanya kau mengatakan hal ini. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya aku memakai yukata ini, Ichigo." Musim panas tahun lalu, Rukia pun menggunakan yukata yang sama seperti yang dia pakai sekarang. Yukata ungu muda bergradasi putih di bagian ujung bawahnya, dihiasi oleh bunga Tsubaki.

"Tapi kau masih tetap terlihat cantik. Jauh lebih cantik." Kali ini Ichigo melirik Rukia, ketika lampu merah memberhentikan mobilnya untuk sementara waktu. Sebelah tangannya menggapai tangan Rukia, menariknya dan menautkan jari-jarinya. Terasa hangat dan sempurna.

Rukia melotot kaget melihat tingkah Ichigo, yang masih dinilai terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Di sisi lain terlihat menggoda dan membuat dirinya gugup. Melihat sorot mata Ichigo yang tajam juga sehangat mentari. Membuat Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha membuang rasa mengganggu itu. Yang sudah membuat jantungnya bertalu cepat, secepat sayap _hummingbird _mengepak.

"Ichigo—"

Ichigo mengecup punggung tangan Rukia, memberikan sentuhan listrik pada kulit putihnya. Membuat Rukia menahan napas kuat-kuat, hingga menciptakan rona merah muda di pipinya. "Apapun untukmu, putri."

"Sekarang kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil," gumam Rukia, ikut tersenyum begitu suaminya tertawa kecil. "Dan memainkan peran pangeran dan putri? Sungguh romantis, Ichigo." Nada datar Rukia membuat suasana kembali sedikit canggung. Ichigo yakin, istrinya sangat menyukai kisah-kisah semacam itu. Tapi, untuk kali ini sepertinya tidak—berbeda. Rukia kembali memasang tamengnya di depan wajahnya, kembali berusaha tegar, berusaha untuk tidak terusik dengan rayuan suaminya.

"Kau tidak suka?" Ichigo menaikkan satu alisnya, sedikit tersinggung karena Rukia tidak mau bekerja sama.

"Aku masih marah. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

"Kau manis saat kau marah," goda Ichigo, kembali menyeringai jahil.

"Ichigo—"

"Baiklah—maafkan aku, Rukia. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, aku janji."

Rukia terdiam sesaat, berusaha untuk mengerti kata-kata Ichigo. "Tidak melakukan yang mana?"

"Meninggalkan ponselku juga membuatmu khawatir. Menggodamu itu hal lain," jawab Ichigo. Lampu sudah kembali hijau dan menarik perhatian Ichigo—kembali berkonsentrasi pada mobil yang dibawanya. Melaju ke jalanan sepi—kembali ke rumah.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan," celetuk Rukia, mendesah berat.

"Kau tidak marah lagi padaku?"

"Aku juga salah, Ichigo. Aku—maaf, aku…" Rukia berbicara terbata-bata, seperti bukan dirinya. Namun, rasa bersalahnya mulai menggelayuti dirinya lagi. Efek kembang api harapan sepertinya tidak bertahan terlalu lama padanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ichigo, yang mulai memasuki daerah rumah mereka—rumahnya. Mobil melaju lebih lambat. "Kau terbata-bata?"

Rukia mendesah lagi, tidak bisa lepas darinya. "Aku tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik—tidak bisa melindungi Kotone. Mungkin juga Kouta, aku sungguh-sungguh—"

"Rukia," potong Ichigo keras, tidak suka dengan pemikiran Rukia yang terlalu menyudutkan diri sendiri. "Kau sudah menjadi seorang ibu yang lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu, untuk melindungi maupun menyayangi Kouta dan Kotone. Aku tahu, kau tidak akan pernah melepaskan mereka."

Rukia terdiam karena kata-kata Ichigo. Sedikit lega sekaligus gugup. Lega karena Ichigo tidak marah padanya dan lebih memilih untuk mempercayainya. Gugup, karena kata hatinya berkata lain.

"Aku tidak mau seperti ini, kau tahu? Aku suamimu, jadi bergantunglah padaku," lanjut Ichigo yang mulai memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam pekarangan rumah mereka, di depan garasi yang tertutup. Tangannya menarik rem tangan juga mengganti gigi untuk memberhentikan laju mobil dan memutar kunci mobil. Mesinnya berhenti, meninggalkan suasana hening yang begitu kental terasa.

"Hei," panggil Ichigo, melihat Rukia yang terdiam. Tangannya meraih tangan Rukia dan menggenggamnya dalam dekapan—erat. "Lihat aku."

Rukia menuruti perintah Ichigo, melihat mata hangat suaminya yang mulai menenangkan dirinya. Tidak ada rasa bersalah, tidak ada kekecewaan, yang ada hanyalah rasa percaya yang besar. "Ichigo."

Ichigo tersenyum lembut dan mengecup jari-jari Rukia, merasakan rasa dingin yang tertinggal di sana. Dan dia berusaha untuk menghangatkannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Suami dan istri, ada disaat senang maupun susah. Kau masih ingat, bukan?"

Rukia mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul, mengingat kembali masa-masa pernikahan mereka, dimana janji yang mengingat secara utuh. _Hingga maut datang menjemput_. "Ahh—Ichigo, tentu saja. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya."

Ichigo kembali mengecup tangan istrinya dan beralih ke pipi Rukia. Dan juga bibirnya. Memberikan kecupan hangat yang membuat Rukia bisa merasa tenang. Tidak lagi merasa takut akan apapun. Selama ada Ichigo di sampingnya.

"Kita bawa mereka masuk? Sudah terlalu malam," ajak Ichigo yang tersenyum lebar, melihat Rukia sudah kembali padanya.

*…*…*Encore! It's Summer Time! Episode 3*…*…*

*…*…*…*…*おわり *…*…*…*…*

**Author's note:**

**Dictionary (Japanese):**

(1) yukata: kimono (baju tradisional Jepang) untuk musim panas.

(2) takoyaki: makanan tradisional Jepang, berbentuk seperti bakso. Terbuat dari tepung dan berisi gurita (ada juga yang berisi kepiting, daun bawang, dan lain-lain).

(3) yakisoba: mie goreng.

Oke, ini diupdate terlalu lama =_=; _Gomenne reader-san_! Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa mood mengetikku seperti menguap! TTATT… Dan karena itu, ide tidak bisa keluar, bahkan untuk mengetik chapter ini membutuhkan waktu yang sangat sangat lama. Beberapa kali ada pergantian isi cerita, penghapusan, dan lain-lain. Ahh—sungguh, benar-benar susah untuk mencari kesan yang tepat, apalagi tema family untuk fic ini. Dan setelah mendengar lagu-lagi dari **Owl City**, moodku sudah mulai membaik. Semoga kalian masih menikmati cerita ini ya! Maaf bila tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian harapkan.

Untuk kisah peri bunga, itu aku karang sendiri..wkwkkwkw Tiba-tiba saja terlintas di otakku, jadi langsung saja kutulis~ hihihih.. Rukia lebih suka menjelaskan sesuatu kepada anak-anaknya melalui cerita dongeng ataupun fantasi buatannya, dibandingkan Ichigo yang lebih kaku dan mengutamakan pemikiran logis (maklum, dia dokter ^^;).

Perasaan Ichigo dan Rukia lebih terlihat di sini, daripada chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Aku pikir mungkin cerita yang sedikit kompleks tidak apa-apa, mengingat genre dramanya masih ada..hehe XD Mungkin karena pengaruh apa yang aku baca selama liburan ya, beberapa novel yang genrenya memang sedikit berat dan serius, juga film yang aku lihat, jadinya…yah—humournya sedikit menghilang XD Tapi akan kuusahakan lagi untuk muncul di chapter mendatang.

_Hontou ni arigatou_ untuk para readers! Bagi yang masih membaca hingga chapter ini, maupun yang baru membaca, salam kenal! Juga para reviewers, yang menjadi inspirasi sekaligus masukan untukku! Yang sudah me-fave dan follow fic ini! _Love you guys_! *_bighug_

Ah, sekedar pemberitahuan, fic ini mungkin akan diupdate lebih lama lagi, karena aku mau mengutamakan **Black Rosette** lebih dulu. Maaf ya sebelumnya ^^;

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**darries**: Terima kasih sudah mereview, darries-san! XD Hahahaahha...ketularan penyakit papa Isshin! *kabur ah~* Iya, Rukia awet muda sih, mana dia kecil kan, dikira masih anak sekolah..wkwkkwkw Ichi harus bersabar~ Kotone keturunan Ichi, sama2 ga suka kelebaian Isshin XD sebenarnya masih sayang kok.. Oke deh, ini sudah kulanjut, semoga kamu suka ya~ Hihihi..benar katamu, mereka pakai yukata~ Tapi Ichinya ga ^^;

**Erli**: Terima kasih sudah mereview, Erli-san! XD Hihihihi makasih juga buat sukanya~ Klo fic baru belum bisa ya, masih berkutik di fic ini sama fic ku yang satu lagi (Black Rosette) hehe... Ichigo sama siapa? Maksudnya pairing? Klo pairing sih aku suka IchixRuki XDb

**tiwie okaza**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya tiwie-san! XD Hahahhaa..Rukia memang suka jahil ke Ichi, tapi di chapter ini kejahilannya berkurang, jadi lebih serius..hehe Wkwkwkw penasaran reaksi si Ichi ya XD Tapi belum dulu ya disini, soalnya Rukia nya juga malu klo pake bikini ^^ Oke! Black Rosette nya segera~

**Kwon Eun Soo**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya Eun Soo! XD Hihhihi..iya, keluarga Kurosaki yang berbahagia XDb

**nanda .teefa**: Ah, gomen juga baru bisa kuupdate lagi sekarang TAT... Terima kasih ya sudah mereview! Hihihih..iya, gapapa kok, aku juga sering banget sibuk *alesan* Kurang? Wkwkkwkw Tapi gimana sama chapter yang baru ini? Ini lebih membahas hubungan Ichiruki loh~ Semoga kamu suka ya~ Wkwkkkw Isshin Urahara ya, mereka memang biang onar sejati! XDb Ah, untuk Rukia yang memakai bikini belumbisa ditampilin TAT.. Chapter ini udah masuk hanabi..gomen ne! Oh, yang di anime bukan bikini loh, itu baju renang 2 pieces..hehe XD

_See you on the next chapter!_ ^^

Kouta: _byebye_! (0u0)v

Kotone: (=u=)v


	5. Encore- It's Autumn Already! Episode 4

**~***~Home Sweet Home—Encore!~***~**

**~It's Autumn Already! Episode 4~**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Cover by Morning Eagle**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

(..)~*

*~(..)

(..)~*

Taman Kanak-Kanak Karakura, menjadi sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan hiruk pikuk kegembiraan. Anak-anak—murid-murid penghuni sekolah tersebut memulai aktivitas pagi mereka, didampingi oleh orang tua masing-masing. Sebuah kegiatan yang menjadi kegiatan rutin sepanjang tahunnya, dua bulan sekali, dimana para orang tua turut hadir untuk melihat kegiatan putra putri mereka di sekolah. Semua dimulai dari kegiatan belajar di pagi hari, memberikan sebuah kesempatan bagi murid-murid untuk tampil di depan kelas, hingga berakhir tepat jam sepuluh pagi—lebih cepat daripada jam belajar yang seharusnya. Para orang tua akan memenuhi bagian belakang kelas, duduk dan melihat anak-anak mereka berinteraksi, sekaligus memantau perkembangan mereka selama bersekolah di sana. Sebagian besar dipenuhi oleh senyuman yang menggembang di wajah anak-anak, karena rasa antusias untuk menunjukkan kebolehan mereka kepada ayah dan ibunya. Sedikit melampiaskan rasa kegembiraan dan menjadi lebih aktif daripada biasanya, yang tanpa disengaja menjadi sebuah tugas tambahan untuk guru-guru mereka. Mengendalikan kelas di saat kunjungan orang tua murid bukanlah hal yang terbilang mudah.

Taman Kanak-Kanak Karakura memiliki empat kelas berbeda—_Nocturne_, _Adagio_, _Quintus_, dan _Celesta_—dimana setiap kelasnya ditangani oleh satu orang guru atau mungkin dua. Sebuah sekolah yang terbilang kecil, namun memiliki pekarangan luas untuk sebuah taman sekolah pada umumnya. Para pengajar lebih memilih banyak aktivitas luar ruangan, daripada belajar di dalam kelas sepanjang hari. Cara ini dipercaya lebih dapat diterima dan dimengerti anak-anak yang masih memiliki jiwa berpetualang, dibandingkan hanya duduk diam dan membaca buku di dalam kelas.

Jam mulai menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang sepuluh menit, dan pekarangan taman kanak-kanak yang luas mulai dipenuhi orang tua murid beserta anak-anak mereka. Kelas akan dimulai segera pada pukul delapan tepat. Para guru muda sudah mulai bersiap di depan pintu kelas sekolah—enam orang guru, termasuk kepala sekolah yang memiliki sikap tenang sekaligus berwibawa tinggi, Unohana Retsu.

Sebuah mobil **Volvo S60 Silver** memasuki pekarangan parkir mobil khusus sekolah, yang dimana sebagiannya sudah hampir terisi penuh. Beberapa orang tua murid menatap kagum bercampur antusias kepada sosok yang mereka kenal dua bulan terakhir ini. Keluarga yang sedikit menarik perhatian di Taman Kanak-Kanak Karakura. Keluarga Kurosaki.

"Lihat, lihat! Sekolah hampir dimulai!" teriak Kouta antusias dari kursi penumpang belakang. Kedua tangan mungilnya menggapai daun jendela, sementara tubuhnya masih terikat _seat-belt_ untuk keamanan selama perjalanan. Kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah lupa untuk hal yang satu itu.

"Iya, sayang," balas Rukia yang mulai melepaskan _seat-belt_ nya dan mengambil tas tangannya. Di sebelahnya—Ichigo yang duduk di kursi pengemudi—sedikit menyeringai geli, begitu melihat tingkah antusias putranya. "Tunggu kami sampai melepas _seat-belt_mu. Itu tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, tidak lebih dari lima menit."

"Kouta selalu tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang!" cibir Kotone, di sebelah Kouta. Sikapnya terlihat lebih tenang dan duduk nyaman di tempatnya. Namun, rasa kegembiraan tidak bisa terlepas dari raut wajahnya—yang mulai membelalakkan matanya dan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Ichigo dan Rukia mulai keluar dari mobil, dan melangkah ke belakang untuk melepas ikatan _seat-belt_ si kembar. Kouta segera turun dan melompat-lompat, begitu Rukia membukakan pintu mobil dan melepas alat pengamannya. Jari-jari mungilnya menarik-narik tangan ibunya, sebagai tanda untuk segera mengikutinya.

Dan Kotone, langsung mengkerutkan dahinya, begitu Ichigo melepas tangan mungilnya untuk menutup pintu mobil dan menguncinya. Kedua tangan Kotone terulur ke atas, berniat untuk menggapai tangan Ichigo. Ingin untuk memeluknya.

"Kotone?" Ichigo sedikit terkejut melihat tingkah putrinya yang berubah manja. Entah karena apa. "Kau kenapa?"

Kotone hanya terdiam dan menuntut untuk segera merangkul lengan ayahnya. Ichigo yang tidak bisa menolak, langsung menarik Kotone dalam dekapannya dan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya.

"Ichi—Kotone?" Raut wajah Rukia berubah, begitu melihat Kotone berada dalam pelukan ayahnya. "Sudah ibu katakan untuk berjalan sendiri selama di sekolah, bukan? Ayo turun dari ayahmu!"

"Rukia—"

"Tidak mau," gumam Kotone menuntut, semakin mempererat pelukannya pada leher Ichigo. Matanya memandang tajam, tidak suka jika dirinya diganggu.

"Kotone," tegur Rukia, berusaha meredam amarahnya. Tidak baik untuk memarahi anaknya di depan sekolah. Apalagi di depan orang tua murid lainnya. "Ayo turun, sayang. Lihat, Kouta menunggumu."

Kouta yang berdiri di samping Rukia, menatap adiknya penuh harap. Si kembar tidak pernah berjalan sendiri, apalagi bila memasuki area sekolah. Tangan mungil mereka selalu terkait satu sama lain, tidak bisa lepas di saat-saat tertentu. Dan sekarang adalah saat itu.

"Kotone?" tanya Kouta, mulai memberengut tidak suka, begitu melihat adiknya berada di pelukan ayahnya. Dia juga ingin hal itu.

Ichigo membisikkan sesuatu kepada putrinya, sebelum keadaan bertambah buruk. Kotone yang mendengar permohonan Ichigo hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengecup pipi ayahnya, sebelum turun dari gendongannya. Tangannya langsung mencari tangan Kouta, begitu kakinya memijak tanah.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Rukia ingin tahu. Kini si kembar sudah bersama lagi, berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu depan sekolah mereka, dimana teman-temannya sudah menanti.

Ichigo melirik Rukia dan tersenyum miring. "Hmm? Kau tidak akan marah?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku berjanji padanya untuk tidur bersama malam ini—"

"Apa?" Rukia berteriak, berbisik. "Kau berjanji untuk tidak mengajak anak-anak tidur bersama—maksudku, tidak lagi memanjakan mereka. Kalau begini, sikap manja mereka tidak akan bisa berubah, Ichigo."

Ichigo menatap Rukia tidak setuju. Dirinya sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan istrinya. Rukia lebih menekankan sedikit pembelajaran tentang bersikap dewasa kepada anak-anaknya, sementara dirinya lebih memilih untuk memanjakan mereka. Tidak sepaham dan terkadang sering menghasilkan argumen tidak sebanding di antara kedua pasangan Kurosaki ini.

"Ayolah, Rukia. Sekali-kali tidak masalah, bukan?" bujuk Ichigo dan meraih tangan Rukia dalam genggamannya. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk untuk mencapai wajah istrinya, mengecup pipinya seperti Kotone mengecup ayahnya tadi.

Rukia langsung menghindar kaget, memelototi Ichigo yang berubah menyeringai lebar. "Kau—_tawake_! Ini tempat umum!"

"Kita tidak pernah membuat kesepakatan untuk yang satu itu, istriku."

*~(..)~*

Para orang tua murid, sekaligus murid-murid sudah berbaris rapi di depan kelas masing-masing. Beberapa pasang mata melirik pasangan muda Kurosaki dan sesekali berganti ke arah anak-anak mereka, si kembar. Keluarga Kurosaki sudah menjadi hal yang paling menarik perhatian di acara pertemuan orang tua, seperti sebuah hal yang langka untuk dilihat. Kepala keluarga yang masih sangat muda untuk menjadi seorang dokter _professional_ di bidang ahli bedah, memiliki wajah yang seharusnya bisa menembus dunia model kelas dunia. Dan istrinya yang bertubuh mungil, namun memiliki wajah cantik seperti murid SMA—terlalu muda, tapi anehnya terlihat seimbang untuk berdiri di samping suaminya. Yang paling menarik adalah anak-anak mereka, si kembar yang sering berulah. Seperti serigala berbulu domba, atau mungkin anak-anak nakal berwajah malaikat. Anak-anak yang menjadi dambaan para orang tua murid, disamping kenakalan mereka yang terbilang unik. Si kembar tidak jarang memelototi ataupun mencubit tangan temannya sendiri, bila kebersamaan mereka diganggu. Dan karena itu, tidak sedikit teman-teman kelas mereka mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjahili si kembar.

"Pagi semuanya, saya Hinamori Momo, guru wali untuk kelas Adagio!" ucap guru mungil di depan para murid dengan suara lantang. Salamnya disambut hangat oleh para murid, sekaligus para orang tua murid. "Baiklah, kita akan segera memasuki kelas! Harap berbaris yang rapi, murid-murid kelas Adagio! Dan untuk para orang tua murid, silahkan mengikuti dari bagian belakang barisan." Wajahnya terlihat antusias dan melangkah mantap memasuki kelasnya. Anak-anak didiknya mengikuti gurunya memasuki kelas satu per satu, dan duduk manis di bangku masing-masing. Beberapa meja segi enam tertata di kiri dan kanan ruangan secara terpisah, diisi oleh dua hingga empat orang murid untuk masing-masing meja. Sepuluh orang murid, tiga buah meja, dan beberapa bangku untuk para orang tua di bagian belakang ruangan. Ruang kelas terlihat rapi, sekaligus penuh dengan berbagai pernak-pernik. Dimulai dari lampu-lampu berbentuk binatang laut, hingga karya-karya para murid di dinding hiasan kelas.

Kouta dan Kotone menempati meja di samping kanan ruangan, dan ayah ibunya mengikuti—mengambil tempat duduk yang sedikit mengarah ke bagian kanan ruangan.

"Ichigo, apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Rukia tidak tenang, tidak lepas untuk terus menatap si kembar.

Ichigo menatap Rukia geli, melihat istrinya selalu tidak bisa tenang dalam acara ini. "Kupikir mereka akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, Rukia."

Mata Rukia semakin membelalak lebar, begitu mendengar nama Kouta dan Kotone disebut selama pengabsenan oleh guru di depan kelas. Si kembar mengatakan, 'hadir' dengan suara lantang dan mengangkat tangan mereka ke udara. Rukia mendesah lega, setidaknya si kembar tidak mulai berulah dari awal pelajaran.

"Itu hanya pengabsenan," bisik Ichigo geli.

Mata Rukia beralih ke arah Ichigo, memicing tajam. "Aku tahu itu."

"Baiklah! Mari kita mulai dengan bernyanyi bersama di pagi hari! Bagaimana dengan menyapa teman kalian di samping kiri dan kanan?" tanya Hinamori-sensei, sambil memiringkan wajahnya, melebarkan tangannya di samping kedua telinganya. "_Hello? How are you_?"

"_Hello? Hello? Hello, how are you?_

_I'm fine, I'm fine, I hope that you are too._

_Hello? Hello? Hello, how are you?_

_I'm fine, I'm fine, I hope that you are too. _**(1)**_"_

Semua murid semakin tertawa senang, begitu selesai menyapa teman mereka dengan sebuah lagu. Begitu pula dengan si kembar, yang sekarang sudah tertawa kecil sambil menatap teman di samping mereka dengan wajah gembira.

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanya Ichigo, melihat Rukia ikut tersenyum pada perubahaan sikap si kembar. Tidak lagi terlihat suram.

Rukia mengangguk pelan dan kembali mengamati kegiatan pembelajaran menjadi sebuah kuis kecil untuk anak-anak. Tangan Ichigo meraih tangannya dan mengenggam erat, saling menautkan jari-jarinya. Kali ini Rukia tidak memprotes marah, merasakan kehangatan Ichigo yang juga ikut tersenyum melihat si kembar beraktivitas. Dan pasangan Kurosaki muda mulai larut dalam emosi gembira, sekaligus bangga dengan kerja keras mereka.

*~(..)~*

"Sampai jumpa, Hinamori-sensei!" ucap Kouta dan Kotone bersamaan. Hinamori-sensei tersenyum lebar melihat si kembar bersemangat hari ini, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Selama ada orang tua mereka yang memperhatikan, sikap mereka menjadi lebih baik.

"Sampa jumpa lagi, Kouta-kun, Kotone-chan!"

Kouta dan Kotone melangkah cepat meninggalkan kelas, menyampirkan tas selempang mereka pada tubuh mungilnya. Topi sekolah yang dikenakan di atas kepala, membuat sosok mereka terlihat sama dengan anak-anak lainnya. Seperti berbaur dalam suatu perkumpulan.

Si kembar langsung berlari begitu melihat ayah dan ibu mereka menunggu di samping taman bermain. Keduanya terlihat antusias dan memeluk orang tuanya erat. Tidak terlihat seperti anak-anak lainnya, yang lebih memilih bermain bersama teman-temannya atau mereka yang memberengut, karena permintaan akan makanan manis untuk makan siang tidak disetujui orang tuanya.

"_Nee, nee_, okaa-chan, apa okaa-chan melihatku mengangkat tanganku? Aku berhasil menebak pertanyaan Hinamori-sensei!" ucap Kouta antusias, menarik-narik baju ibunya.

"Tentu, Kouta! Aku sangat bangga padamu! Juga padamu, Kotone!" Rukia memeluk putranya, juga putrinya yang masih menggenggam ujung kemeja ayahnya dalam tangan mungilnya.

"Tapi…aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinamori-sensei," gumam Kotone murung. "Aku tidak sebaik Kouta."

"Aku melihatmu bernyanyi dengan lantang di akhir kelas, Kotone," lanjut ayahnya, berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya dengan Kotone. "Suaramu terdengar paling keras dan itu adalah hal yang bagus."

"Benarkah?" Secercah harapan terlihat di mata Kotone yang berbinar. Kedua tangannya memeluk leher ayahnya erat. "Aku sayang otou-chan!"

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Kotone," ucap Ichigo, mengelus kepala putrinya. "Juga padamu, Kouta."

Kouta ikut berhambur dalam pelukan Ichigo, mengikuti adik kembarnya. Kini keluarga kecil itu menjadi pusat perhatian orang banyak. Sebagian adalah tatapan iri dari orang tua yang tidak mendapat perhatian anak-anaknya seperti itu.

"Baiklah," ucap Rukia tidak tenang, kembali dilirik oleh mata-mata penasaran seperti layaknya _Keluarga Kardashian_. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke restoran di pusat kota? Kalian lapar, bukan?"

"Es krim!" teriak Kouta antusias, melemparkan kedua kepalan tangannya ke udara. "Aku ingin es krim, bolehkah?"

"Aku ingin _keeki_ **(2)**!" tanya Kotone, meniru aksi kakaknya. "Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Ichigo yang semakin membuat si kembar berteriak kegirangan.

"Ke tempat Nyahanya ji-chan!" saran si kembar bersamaan, membuat Ichigo sedikit terkejut karenanya.

*~(..)~*

"_Irrashai _**(3)** Ahh—Kurosaki-san!" sambut Urahara penuh semangat. Ichigo dan Rukia tersenyum, begitu melihat pemilik restoran itu menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

"Nyahanya ji-chan, _ohayou_!" teriak si kembar bersamaan, memberikan rasa terkejut pada Urahara yang sedang berkutik di mesin kasir. Beberapa pelanggan memperhatikan wajah menggemaskan si kembar, yang mulai bersemu merah dengan mata berbinar.

"Ah, Kouta-kun, Kotone-chan! _Ohayou_~" Urahara membalas si kembar dengan lambaian tangan. Anehnya, si kembar seringkali mengatakan kata itu, 'selamat pagi' di saat siang ataupun sore, yang menurut mereka matahari adalah pertanda hari masih pagi untuk dijalani.

"Yo, Urahara-san," sapa Ichigo, mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Sibuk seperti biasanya."

"Tentu, tentu, Kurosaki-san!" ucap Urahara-san sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kipas lipat putihnya. "Dan ayahmu sudah menjadi salah satu pelanggan tetapku."

"O…oyaji?" Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, memikirkan apa yang dikerjakan ayahnya sepanjang hari di sini. "Begitukah…"

"Silakan, silakan! Pilihlah tempat duduk sebelum penuh, sebentar lagi jam makan siang akan tiba," tawar Urahara-san, mengeluarkan aura 'penjual ramah' yang dimilikinya.

Ichigo segera melangkah dan mencari tempat duduk ternyaman 'milik' keluarga mereka, setiap kali mereka berkunjung kemari. Kouta mengikuti ayahnya, sebelum terhenti di depan lemari kaca pendingin kue-kue manis—bersama adiknya, Kotone.

"Kalian akan makan apa hari ini?" tanya Urahara lanjut. Dia memperhatikan dari balik counter, melihat si kembar menempel pada lemari kaca yang berisi kue-kue manis. Kotone menahan air liurnya untuk tidak keluar, dan menahan napas begitu melihat kue kesukaannya terpajang di sana. _Strawberry shortcake_.

"Aku ingin yang itu," tunjuk Kotone, menempelkan sebelah tangannya pada kaca yang terasa dingin. Dirinya sudah tidak tahan untuk melahap kue manis itu, beserta _strawberry_ merah yang menggiurkan di atasnya.

"Kotone," tegur Rukia, meraih tangannya untuk sedikit menjauh dari counter. "Kue untuk makanan penutup. Nah, sekarang kamu harus memilih makananmu untuk makan siang. Kare? Tempura?"

Kotone menggeleng, menolak untuk tawaran dari ibunya. "Aku mau _keeki_. Aku mau _strawberry_."

"Kamu bisa memakannya, setelah memakan nasi. Kalau tidak, perutmu bisa sakit, sayang."

Kotone sedikit memberengut, tapi mau tidak mau dia menuruti permintaan ibunya. Dirinya segera berlari bersama Kouta, meninggalkan _counter_ dan menyusul ayahnya—yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah jendela kaca besar, menghadap halaman belakang _Urahara Restaurant._

"Rukia?" sapa seseorang dari balik tubuh Rukia, membuat ibu muda itu berbalik dan mendapati lawan bicaranya. Urahara Yoruichi—istri dari Urahara Kisuke.

"Yoruichi-san," ucap Rukia, sambil tersenyum lebar. "_Hisashiburi_ **(4)**."

"_Yo,_ _Hisashiburi_. Aku masih tidak percaya, tubuh kecilmu sudah menghasilkan dua makhluk menggemaskan yang sekarang meramaikan restoran kami." Yoruichi tersenyum lebar, memperhatikan si kembar yang sibuk memilih menu bersama ayahnya. "Dan, Ichigo benar-benar menyayangi mereka. Kau beruntung mendapatkan bocah keras kepala itu."

"Yoruichi-san." Rukia tersenyum geli, mendengar Yoruichi yang selalu berkata benar. Tidak pernah berbohong ataupun berakting aneh di hadapan lawan bicaranya. Gaya bicaranya yang 'apa adanya' sungguh berbeda dengan suaminya, yang terlihat lebih ramah.

"Ayo, aku bantu kau memesan makanan," tawar Yoruichi, menyampirkan lengan bajunya yang kotor, ternoda oleh krim kue. "Aku yakin si kembar akan suka kue baru buatanku. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"

"Hmm, tentu," angguk Rukia, mulai berjalan bersama Yoruichi di sampingnya. "Selama mereka memakan makan siang mereka lebih dulu."

Kotone menangkap sosok ibunya, begitu sudah mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kouta, dan ayahnya duduk di depan kakaknya. "Ahh! Yoichi ba-chan!" tunjuknya dengan mata berbinar.

"Yoichi _ba-chan_ **(5)**!" ucap Kouta mengikuti, tangannya menggapai-gapai untuk menarik lengan bibi mudanya.

Yoruichi tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku si kembar, walaupun mereka masih salah menyebutkan namanya. "Halo, Kouta-kun, Kotone-chan." Sebelah tangannya meraih tangan Kouta yang sudah menunggunya.

"Yoruichi-san," sapa Ichigo, melihat sosok kakak yang disebutnya sebagai 'si penakluk'. Sosok Yoruichi selalu membuatnya sedikit takut sekaligus diandalkan selama Ichigo masih remaja. Sikap tegas Yoruichi berhasil mendidik Ichigo menjadi pria yang tangguh, di samping Isshin yang terlalu agresif kepada putra kesayangannya.

"_Ichigo-bo _**(6)**! Kau sama sekali tidak berubah," goda Yoruichi, membuat Ichigo mengernyit kesal.

"Yoruichi-san, jangan menyebutku dengan sebutan—"

"Ichigo-bo!" ikut Kouta, mendadak mendapat perhatian dari orang tuanya.

"Ichigo-bo?" Kotone bertanya-tanya, melihat kakaknya sangat menyukai 'sebutan baru' itu.

"Yoruichi-san!" tegur Ichigo, tapi sudah terlambat. Yoruichi tertawa terbahak-bahak, begitu melihat si kembar berusaha untuk mengerti kata-kata yang sudah diucapkannya. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menyebutkan kata itu lagi!"

"Tapi itu efektif," balas Yoruichi. "Lihat, aku berhasil membuat si kembar tertawa!"

"Tidak lucu!" Ichigo mendengus kesal dan tanpa sengaja mendapat senyuman lebar istrinya. "Apa? Jangan memulai, Rukia!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," balas Rukia, masih memamerkan senyum lebarnya. "Ichi-bo!"

"Rukia—"

"Ichi-bo!" ucap Kouta lagi, masih berusaha mengikuti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang dewasa di depannya.

Ichigo hanya bisa menghela napas dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja. Hari ini dialah yang menjadi 'korban' kejahilan Yoruichi, setelah sekian lama.

*~(..)

(..)~*

*~(..)

**~Thanks for my playlist! Serenade to Spring by Secret Garden! Last Moment by Spyair~**

(..)~*

*~(..)

(..)~*

Kotone memakan kue kesukaannya dengan mulut besar, setelah menghabiskan setengah lebih porsi tempura pesanannya. Dan perutnya masih memiliki ruang cukup untuk menampung _strawberry_, sekaligus krim kue yang manis. Kouta di sampingnya, sedang sibuk dengan kue es krimnya—kue buatan Yoruichi dengan _topping_ es krim coklat di atasnya.

"Mereka makan sepertimu," komentar Ichigo yang juga sudah selesai menghabiskan makan siangnya. Segelas _ocha_ dingin sedang berusaha dihabiskannya.

"Kau mengejekku?" ucap Rukia sinis, memberengut begitu melihat Ichigo menyeringai padanya. Bisa dikatakan, porsi makan Rukia sedikit lebih besar daripada Ichigo. Apapun akan dimakan wanita muda itu, asalkan makanan manis yang bisa masuk ke mulutnya. Ichigo bertolak belakang dengan istrinya, yang lebih suka memakan makanan utamanya saja, tanpa makanan penutup. Dia bukanlah penggemar kue ataupun es krim seperti istri dan anak-anaknya, yang terlihat kompak satu sama lain. '_Gen Rukia_,' itu yang sering disebutkan oleh Ichigo.

"Kau pernah menghabiskan dua porsi kue, setelah menghabiskan satu mangkuk besar ramen, Rukia. Aku selalu merasa mual, kalau mengingat ulang kejadian itu." Ichigo menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, sedikit melebih-lebihkan penuturannya.

"Itu karena aku sedang hamil," gerutu Rukia, mengingat dimana dia sedang hamil 3 bulan. Porsi makannya benar-benar bertambah dua kali lipat, merasa tidak akan puas sebelum melahap apa yang dilihatnya, termasuk _pudding_ simpanan suaminya di dalam kulkas.

"Dan menurun pada mereka," tunjuk Ichigo pada kedua anak-anak manisnya.

Rukia mendengus kesal dan lebih memilih memotong _cheese cake_ di depannya, memasukkan porsi besar ke dalam mulutnya. Ichigo tersenyum geli melihat reaksi istrinya yang sensitif, terlalu sensitif daripada hari-hari biasanya.

Tiba-tiba Rukia mengerutkan alisnya, menahan kue di mulutnya untuk masuk lebih dalam ke tenggorokannya. Rasa aneh melilit perutnya, seperti mendorong lagi makanan yang sudah masuk ke dalam lambungnya. Mual. Dengan cepat dia mengambil tisu di hadapannya dan berlari menuju toilet umum di belakang restoran. Ichigo terlihat bingung dan sedikit takut melihat reaksi tidak biasa dari istrinya, memikirkan pemikiran buruk terhadap kondisi Rukia.

"Okaa-chan?" tanya Kouta yang melihat ibunya berlari menjauh. Dia berhenti memakan es krimnya, yang sebagian sudah mengotori mulut kecilnya.

Kotone ikut memperhatikan kakaknya, juga ibunya yang sudah menghilang. Alisnya mengkerut dalam, berusaha memahami situasi yang ada di depan matanya. "Okaa-chan pergi kemana?"

"Tidak apa, okaa-chan perlu ke toilet," ucap Ichigo berusaha mengalihkan dan mulai memperhatikan anak-anaknya yang kebingungan. "Kouta, es krim berusaha memakan mulutmu."

"Es krim tidak memakan mulutku, otou-chan," gumam Kouta yang mendapat perhatian geli dari ayahnya, mengambil selembar tisu dan mengelap mulut Kouta.

Kotone tertawa di sebelah kakaknya, mendengar kata-kata yang terdengar lucu di telinganya. "Es krim memakan Kouta!"

"Dan krim memakan hidungmu," tunjuk Kouta pada hidung mungil Kotone, sedikit terlapisi krim putih kuenya.

Ichigo beralih ke arah putrinya, membersihkan noda di wajahnya dan kemudian sedikit mencubit ringan hidungnya.

"Otou-chan!" teriak Kotone marah, tidak suka dengan godaan dari ayahnya. Ichigo tertawa karenanya, diikuti suara tawa Kouta yang semakin nyaring terdengar.

"Kau membuat Kotone marah," gumam Rukia yang sudah berdiri di samping Ichigo. Sebelah tangan Ichigo langsung meraih pinggang Rukia untuk mendekat padanya, raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rukia menggeleng perlahan, terlihat sedikit pucat daripada sebelumya. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku tidak mau memakan _cheese cake_ lagi. Anehnya, itu membuatku mual."

"Sudah kukatakan kalau _cheese cake_ akan membuatmu mual. Rasanya lebih aneh daripada _carrot cake_," gumam Ichigo yang mengelus punggung Rukia perlahan.

"Okaa-chan kenapa?" tanya Kouta, melihat ibunya yang menunduk lesu.

Rukia tersenyum padanya dan membelai rambut putranya, berusaha untuk tidak merasa mual lagi. "Tidak apa-apa, ibu sedikit tersedak _cheese cake_."

"Okaa-chan! Otou-chan mencubitku," gerutu Kotone, masih berusaha membela diri. Dan Ichigo kembali tersenyum pada putrinya yang pemarah, seperti ibunya.

"Mencubitmu?" tanya Rukia terkejut, dan menatap suaminya penuh tanya.

"Itu karena krim kue berusaha memakan hidung Kotone," jawab Kouta, kembali memakan es krimnya lahap. Beberapa noda terlihat di sudut mulutnya, yang tidak bisa dia singkirkan.

Kotone menatap marah kakaknya, sambil menunjuk pipi Kouta. "Dan es krim coklat sedang memakan mulutmu lagi, Kouta!"

Rukia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi anak-anaknya, yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu dimengerti olehnya. Mereka terlihat menggemaskan dengan noda krim di wajahnya, menunjukkan kepolosan mereka—salah satu daya tariknya.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Rukia, melihat si kembar tidak lagi menyentuh makanan mereka. Si kembar mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sementara Rukia segera mengambil tas tangannya di kursinya untuk segera beranjak pergi. "Ayo, Ichigo."

"Kau terlihat buru-buru sekali, Rukia. Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung, namun tetap mengikuti Rukia beranjak pergi. Si kembar sudah berlari ke arah kasir depan, dimana Urahara sedang menunggu.

Rukia memiringkan kepalanya, melihat suaminya yang memandang teduh dirinya. "Hmm? Tentu saja. Kau tidak lupa kalau nii-sama akan segera datang ke rumah sebentar lagi? Dan juga janji pasienmu sore ini?"

Ini adalah hal yang membuat Dokter Kurosaki terdiam di tempat. Dia tidak lupa dengan janji pasiennya jam tiga sore nanti, tapi tentang kedatangan kakak ipar Rukia adalah hal yang lain. Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo sedikit menaikkan suaranya, sedikit melengking. "Kau tidak mengatakannya padaku sebelum ini, Rukia!"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, tawake!" gerutu Rukia, kembali mendengus kesal. "Kupikir kemarin malam aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu."

Ichigo sedikit mengkerutkan dahinya, pertanda sedang berusaha memikirkan sesuatu yang dilupakannya. Tapi nihil. "Kupikir…tidak."

"Yah, kalau begitu sekarang kau sudah mendengarnya, bukan? Nii-sama akan datang setengah jam lagi."

"Setengah jam lagi?!"

"Kenapa kau berteriak?" Rukia memukul lengan Ichigo, karena sudah membuatnya bergidik kaget.

Ichigo sedikit meringis karena perlakuan istrinya, tapi tidak terlalu sakit bila dibandingkan dengan tendangan pada kaki bawahnya. "Itu karena setengah jam lagi—bahkan perjalanan dari sini ke rumah membutuhkan waktu setengah jam!"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah, Ichi-bo. Sebelum nii-sama mengeluarkan ultimatum padamu!" Rukia menyeringai lebar, membayangkan kakak iparnya menceramahi suaminya lagi, seperti saat dimana Ichigo melamarnya dulu—saat-saat bernostalgia.

"Tidak lucu, mungil! Kalau Byakuya memarahiku, ini semua karena salahmu!"

*…*…*Encore! It's Autumn Already! Episode 4*…*…*

*…*…*…*…*おわり *…*…*…*…*

**Author's note:**

**Dictionary (Japanese):**

(1) _Hello song_: diambil dari sebuah website, berisi lagu-lagu berbahasa Inggris untuk anak-anak.

web: agendaweb **dot** org **slash **songs** slash **english** strip **songs** strip **for** strip **kids** strip (hilangkan spasi)  
**

dot: .

slash: /

strip: -

(2) Keeki: Bahasa Jepang untuk 'cake' yang berarti kue ala barat.

(3) Irrashai: Bahasa Jepang yang berarti 'selamat datang'.

(4)Hisashiburi: Bahasa Jepang yang berarti 'lama tidak berjumpa'.

(5) ba-chan: Bahasa Jepang yang berarti 'bibi'.

(6) bo: Bahasa Jepang, biasanya berupa imbuhan/ sebutan yang berarti 'kecil'.

_Hello readers!_ Ahh..gomen ne, lagi-lagi butuh waktu lama buat meng-update fic ini TTATT.. Aku sudah berusaha secepat mungkin, tapi lagi-lagi sulit untuk menentukan tema chapter baru ini. Bahkan, ada adegan yang harus aku ganti karena terlalu drama dan suram~ hoho…Tapi, untunglah sekarang sudah terganti oleh tema ringan seperti semula, seperti yang author harapkan…*sesicurhat*

Oh, dan untuk lagu _**Hello Song**_ itu benar-benar ada ya. Aku sempat browsing2 di inet, dan ternyata ada sebuah situs yang menampilkan lagu anak2 versi Inggris, beserta gambar cuplikan yang imut2! Aku sudah memberi alamat situsnya di atas, jadi kalau ada yang penasaran bisa langsung dilihat…^^b

Tau _Keluarga Kardashian_? Kalau ada yang tidak tahu, kalian bisa lihat via google *plakk* Mereka tuh keluarga Hollywood yang menjadi sorotan public karena kekayaannya dan popularitasnya…Bisa dibilang seperti Paris Hilton ^^

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang masih setia membaca fic ini! Semoga kalian bisa terhibur dengan chapter baru yang lebih ringan daripada chapter sebelumnya. Membayangkan Ichigo menggoda Kouta dan Kotone benar-benar sudah mengubah moodku menjadi lebih baik~ XDb

Ah! Dan tidak lupa untuk para reviewers!_ Love u guys!_ Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk mereview, walaupun author lama membalas dan meng-update fic ini…TAT… Sungguh terima kasih banyak! Juga bagi yang sudah me-fave ataupun follow, aku sangat menghargai kalian semua~

Dan untuk pemberitahuan…bahwa fic ini akan segera tamat! Yeeaay~ Mungkin sekitar 2-3 chapter ke depan..hoho..Karena akan segera tamat, jadi chapter2 depan akan muncul sedikit konflik di dalam keluarga Kurosaki..XD

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**Tiwie okaza**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya, tiwie-san! Hihihi….jadi terharu XDb Ah, ini lanjutannya, gomen telat update! Tapi, semoga kamu suka ya~ Terima kasih juga untuk semangatnya~

**nanda. teefa**: Terima kasih sudah mereview, nanda-san! Hihih..untuk yang chapter ini juga lama update, gomen nee! Semoga kamu suka ya XDb Ah, tentu donk! Walaupun Ichiruki udah punya anak, mereka masih tetap romantis~ ^^ Pengen bermesraan kaya Ichiruki? Wah, semoga harapanmu bisa terkabul~

**darries**: Terima kasih sudah mereview, darries-san! Ah, hontou? Ureshii! XD Semoga harapanmu bisa terkabul~ ^^b Aku juga kepengen sebenarnya punya keluarga kaya Ichiruki TAT…. Hehe, peranan Ichi sebagai ayah harus peka, makanya dia bisa menemukan Kotone XD Ah, gomen aku telat update..wkwkwk walaupun udah dibilangin jangan telat..TAT.. Terima kasih juga untuk semangatnya! Semoga kamu suka dengan chapter barunya~

**erli**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya, erli-san! Ah, benarkah? Hihihihi…makasih banyak loh~ Ureshii~ XDb

_See you on the next chapter!_ ^^

Kouta: _byebye_! (0u0)v

Kotone: (=u=)v


End file.
